Tales of Vesperia: High School
by SmexxiAnime115
Summary: Warning: This a shounen-ai boy X boy love without sexual content. Yuri Lowell is the main character. Yuri and his childhood friend, Flynn, grew up like brothers but will Yuri Lowell let it become something more than that and risk their friendship?
1. My Introduction

In our world, Terca Lumireis, we are sustained by "blastia", which is driven by "aer." Aer is a primeval power source of the universe. We the people of Terca Lumireis enjoy our lives, living in cities shielded by barriers that keep us safe from the monsters of our world.

The Empire once reined over us people as a bedrock of peace. Blastia, the legacy of an ancient civilization, was under the strict control of the Empire and only certain people became privileged to their use. The poor of the world soon formed organizations in search of freedom-the guilds-and strived to live outside the Empire's rule. Eventually, through conflict and compromise, a new society formed with a complicated relationship between the Empire and the guilds.

Even after the Great War ten years ago and disputed rights of succession after the demise of the Emperor, this world seemed peaceful…

Each morning I, Yuri Lowell, play video games on my XBOX 360 console right before school. There's no problem with it as long as I'm dressed and ready. My childhood friend would obviously get mad if I made him late. He's a nice guy, but he is also bossy, a lot. He acts like an older brother even though he is a few days older than I am. We're both sixteen.

My long black hair wasn't brushed. Maybe that was the only thing that was not prepared. Oh well. It wasn't a big deal.

_This game's starting to piss me off…_ I thought.

My friend said that I needed to work on my potty mouth when it came to games. It was hard to. After all, who didn't curse to themselves or aloud when something made them extremely angry or frustrated?

Then someone came knocking at my door. I didn't feel like getting up so called out "Who is it?"

"It's Flynn. Are you ready yet, Yuri?"

I rolled my eyes. That was my best friend, Flynn Scifo. Why was he knocking at my door? I gave him a key since he lives right next door. We lived in an apartment with only two dorms.

Both dorms were small and had only two rooms in them, a bathroom and the exit. My bed rested against the wall and at the bottom of it was mine and Flynn's dog, Repede. We swapped in a pattern. Today he had him.

The kitchen was next to the bathroom. I didn't have a table so I usually ate in the windowsill or at Flynn's place. I only knew how to make a sandwich.

Yeah, so Flynn unlocked my door and walked in. As soon as he saw me, his happy expression turned to disappointment. Well, he should have been expecting this. I _always_ did this.

My mother slash brother rushed to my dresser and grabbed the brush. He began to do my hair as I still played my game. He was so uptight.

"Did you eat yet?" he asked.

"Uh… No."

He scoffed and put bread in the toaster. I finally turned off the console and when I looked over at Flynn, he was tapping his foot with his arms crossed. I smiled in a goofy way, but he obviously wasn't fazed.

"Yuri. Did you at least brush your teeth?"

"Yeah." Like an idiot, I felt my teeth with my tongue to see if there was any plaque. "I forget a lot, but forgetting to brush my teeth is disgusting."

"You're disgusting."

"Thanks for making me feel clean." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anytime."

The toast popped up and I searched around for my bag. Flynn grabbed the toast and my lost bag and we headed out the door for school. He was relieved that we weren't late like usual, but I knew that I was going to receive a lecture during lunch time.

Our home town is known as the Imperial Capital, Zaphias and everyday, across the street the Imperial guards kept watch over the citizens in the lower quarter. They didn't trust us poor people.

Flynn and I go to school in the nobles' quarter. Everyone up there is rich and gives us dirty looks. There are more guards up there than down in the lower quarter. When the nobles heard that poor kids were going up there to learn, they requested more protection just in case we stole something from them.

In the lower quarter everybody is dirt poor. An old friend of mine and Flynn's named Hank, pitched in with everyone else in the lower quarter to get enough money for our uniforms and to get a better education. But even I admit that it was a waste of money for me. I hate learning and my grades suck. I never let Hank see them, but Flynn is disappointed yet again with me. He says that I can do much better than that. I try not to listen to him, but I feel guilty every now and then.

I understand that Flynn is my friend, but I always wonder why he cares so much about my wellbeing. It's been like this for years. I would ask him but it'd be weird to ask "why do you care about me?" Honestly, I don't think that I'd get an answer back. He'd probably just laugh at me.

As soon as we got onto school grounds, Flynn's fan girl pushed me out of the way and held on tight to his arm. She was born in the nobles' quarter and she knew that Flynn was born in the lower quarter, but I didn't understand why she still liked him. She hated me with a passion.

"Good morning, Sodia." Flynn greeted.

"Good morning Flynn!"

I rolled my eyes. Sodia did this purposely so I'd have no one to talk to. I wandered off into the building even though it wasn't time to go in yet. It was very empty in the morning. Detention had a lot more people walking around.

Boredom came over me quickly, so I decided to go into my first period class. That's when I saw my teacher talking to a girl with short pink hair, teal eyes, very nice curves, but… no chest at all. What a disappointment.

My teacher saw me and motioned me over to them. They were both smiling largely. It kind of freaked me out. There was too much enthusiasm for the morning.

"Yuri." My teacher said. "This is Estellise Sidos Heurassein. She's part of the royal family. Be a good boy and show her around the school."

"What do I get out of it?" I asked. I hated this teacher.

"I'll boost your grade."

"Deal. Let's go… Estellise."

"R-Right…"

The two of us left the classroom and went down the hallway. There was a lot to show. I explained everything to her and she didn't speak much. I told her where everything was and how to get there. I showed her how to work the vending machines and the locks on the lockers. I never met a girl as clueless as this one.

Well, my teacher did say she was part of the royal family after all. Perhaps she never left her gigantic castle? I guess it's better late than never to go to a public area without any Imperial guards or maybe not. Man. It'll suck for her if she got bullied. Either way it's not my problem.

Although I enjoyed the quiet every once in a while, Estellise's silence kind of freaked me out. I had to say something, but I didn't know what. I'm silent when it came to new people.

"So?" I said. "What part do you play in the royal family?"

Hesitation came over her and she folded her hands. "W-Well I am the… princess."

I wasn't expecting that out of all things. I thought that she'd be a noble or something. Who would send a princess to school? Even if it was in the nobles' quarter.

Estellise interrupted my thoughts by saying "Please. I don't want anyone to know, Yuri. Can you keep it a secret?"

"Yeah. Sure. I guess, but if I ever want to blackmail you…"

Horror spread across her flawlessly pale skin. I actually felt guilty when she made that expression. I guess there was a limit for teasing people. Especially gullible ones.

"I'm kidding. Relax Estelle."

"Estelle? You know my name is Estellise."

I put my hand over my face and couldn't believe how clueless she was. How long was she in that castle exactly?

"It's a nickname. I prefer to say that since it's much shorter."

"I see… Well, Yuri. You now know my deepest secret so we have no choice but to be friends."

Estelle held out her hand to me and smiled positively. I returned the smile and shook her hand. She's a very friendly person. Maybe being friends with an oblivious princess wouldn't be so bad. Although, I am not walking her home if she can't find her way. It seems that would happen easily.

Flynn came walking around the corner with his fan girl still attached to his arm. If I were him, I would have already shaken her off by now. Sodia's smile was creepy and everyone thought she had OCD. I think that rumor is definitely true. Sodia frowned when she and Flynn came closer to Estelle and me.

Estelle blushed when she saw Flynn and hid most of her body behind me. That didn't surprise me. Most of the girls in this school had a crush on Flynn. Personally, I think spiky blonde hair and big blue eyes turned them on. None of them minded that he was poor. Each and every one of those girls hates me for always hanging out with him and for him living next door to me. They also buy him lunch everyday. Luckily Flynn makes mine because eating a sandwich over and over again gets boring and sickening.

Anyways, they came up to us. Flynn, being friendly as usual, greeted Estelle with a smile and a "hello." Sodia on the other hand, continued to frown and greeted her miserably saying "hi." I wanted to slap her around, but I don't hit girls **if** you consider her a female.

"What's your name?" Flynn asked Estelle.

"Um, my name's Estellise, but you can call me Estelle."

"I like that name. I'm Flynn and this is Sodia."

"Nice to meet you both."

Apparently, these people were made for each other. They were friendly and had manners. Yuck! How gross. I wouldn't be shocked if they got together, but Sodia wouldn't allow that. Why doesn't Flynn just throw her into a dumpster or something?

"Yuri?"

"Huh?" I said when Flynn snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not coming over or walking home with you today, alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Want me to walk you home Estelle?"

Her face lit up, nodded, and she relaxed. I guess she wanted someone to show her the way home after all. But now I realize Estelle is naïve too. To trust someone you hardly know isn't smart. In Estelle's case, I don't think that even came across her mind.

The school day went by slow as usual and all of the lessons were boring. I couldn't wait until lunch so I could eat Flynn's food. That's the only reason why I didn't skip my classes. For every class I skipped, my darling friend said that he wouldn't feed me for a certain number of days. Sad to say, I would do anything for food. Especially his cooking.

I waited forever outside the school for Estelle and she was nowhere to be found. Just when I was about to leave, she came running after me. She was panting and apologized for the wait. I immediately walked with her and was surprised that the Imperial Castle was so big. I never passed by it so it was amazing. I'd get lost for sure.

Estelle scurried to the front door with two Imperial guards standing next to her. She looked back at me and motioned me to come inside with her.

"Gee, Estelle. I have to go home now. I have a lot of homework. Maybe next time?"

"Oh. S-Sure, Yuri. See you tomorrow then!"

The princess went through her huge double door. The guards stared me down until I left the vicinity. I didn't feel welcomed in the nobles' quarter anyway so there was no reason to stay there. Estelle wouldn't understand that.

By the time I actually finished my homework and got settled at home it was evening. It was hot too. Repede was panting on the floor and staring at me like "why is it so hot? Do something." I opened the window. A pleasant breeze came in and cooled everything down a little, but that wasn't enough to satisfy Repede. All he did was whimper and roll his eyes.

For a four year old dog, he sure was grumpy. Nothing pleased him. Flynn and I have to get him fixed soon. Hank told us that he wanted to spend time with Repede for once so we decided that he could have him after he was fixed.

Next door I heard a crash and a bang against the wall. What in the hell was he doing over there? Repede watched me as I went out the door to Flynn's place. I banged on the door more than once, but he didn't say anything or open up. I called out to him multiple times too. I grew worried so I fished his key out of my pocket.

When I got inside, I couldn't believe what I saw. My mouth dropped and I couldn't move even though I wanted to. And somehow my heart hurt a little. Is this the reason why Flynn didn't want to walk with me?

To be continued…


	2. Surprises

I backed away slowly without realizing it.** She** was in the apartment with him. Why would he do this? Flynn was making out with Sodia and she went down on her knees to undo Flynn's pants. She saw me and gave me a dirty look. Sodia thought what she was about to do was going to make me jealous.

I rushed out and went into my apartment. Repede fell asleep quickly. It must've been from the heat. I sat on my bed to try to forget about it all. Maybe I should've gone in Estelle's castle anyway.

I haven't played my PS3 in a while. I might as well find a game to play. The box underneath my bed had all of my games in it. Now I couldn't play anything with partial nudity because it would remind me of next door. Just thinking about it makes me want to puke. And Sodia is so gross looking. I suppose I should ask Flynn what he was doing **if** that obsessed chick doesn't come along, but I can always ask him regardless.

I put Sacred 2 into the console. I'm still level eight as an Inquisitor and I continue to die. I hate fighting wolves and they never come alone. The blue ones take forever to kill.

Every time I play this, Repede gives me an expression like he's offended from me slaying his cousins. It's not like I want to hurt them, but they attack me first. Flynn's raising him to be a real… Flynn Jr. That's annoying. Next thing you know he'll dye Repede blonde.

At least four hours passed by and I finally got past where I was having trouble. Throughout that time, I never heard any sounds next door. Hopefully he was alright and that crazy chick didn't try to murder him. If she did try to do that, I could always pull out my bodhi blastia from behind the refrigerator. I'm not supposed to have it since the Empire has all authority over them. The only blastia that we people see everyday are the barrier blastia. It gets kind of boring. Zaphias holds an aque blastia. It supplies our water and protects us from the monsters.

When I turned off my console, guess who walked in. The one and only, Flynn Scifo. For once in his life, he didn't knock. He seemed upset. Should that really concern me? Honestly, I don't know. I was still upset from seeing them together. I wonder if Sodia dumped him, **if** they were even a couple. Not very realistic to me.

Flynn came in further to sit down on my bed. I continued to ignore him as I put the game away into the box and shut off the console. If he wanted my attention, all he had to do was say something, but I hated this type of silence. The tension between us had to be lightened up.

So I said "What're you doing over…"

He cut me off. "I know that you saw Sodia and me."

I remained quiet and ran my fingers through my long hair. It just got hotter in here. My nervousness wasn't helping at all. Flynn continued to stare at me too. I didn't want to look at him. He stood up and approached me. I still didn't look at him. It wasn't what I wanted.

Flynn had a firm grasp on my face and he forced me to look him in the eyes. He always wanted the person he was talking to face him. Even when we were kids, he scolded me for not looking at him when he spoke to me. My dark eyes were drawn to his blue ones. I could see the seriousness in them and the regret. Why regret? What did that have to do with me?

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked.

"No. She gave me a blow job."

My mouth twitched in disgust. This wasn't the Flynn that I knew. He'd never do that to a girl. He had too much respect for them. So, what changed now?

"Why would you use her like that, Flynn?"

"Well…" he seemed nervous to say what he was about to. It was whether he could say it or not. "… I was thinking about someone too much and I got the need more than a want."

He let go of my face. I looked at him for a few seconds to examine his expression. He appeared to be telling me the truth.

"Who do you like?" I asked.

He smiled and responded "You'll find out."

My eyebrow raised in question. I wonder if it was Estelle that he liked. She'd be thrilled to hear that since she had a crush on him already. The guards wouldn't let him into the castle with _his_ dirty intentions though. It's all over his face when he's good and ready to do something.

"Who ever you like, Flynn, it better not make you act different towards our friendship."

"Of course not. Let's go eat dinner now."

"Anywhere, but your place. I don't want to be where Sodia's been."

Flynn just laughed at me and agreed. Sometimes I don't understand him. Most days I understand him, but the rest of them it's like he's not himself. I hate those days. I wonder what goes through his head most of the time. I suppose I shouldn't be concerned.

I also wonder why Flynn takes care of me. Without him, I'd probably be living on the streets and stealing from the nobles' quarter. Does Flynn ever get tired of it? I know that he's my friend, but I don't know anyone who cares that much.

The next day, Flynn and I went through our daily morning routine. It was filled with scolding, not listening, and almost running late. I think its funny how worked up he gets. If he's that worried about his grade and attendance, why doesn't he just leave me behind? Not that I want him to.

We arrived onto the school grounds and Sodia came out of nowhere to greet Flynn, again. Luckily Estelle was outside waiting for me. She grabbed me by the hand and led me over towards the trees for shade. I felt hostility as I walked away with her. When I looked back, Flynn quickly turned his head.

Estelle was more active than usual. She was smiling from ear to ear and giggling a lot. I knew that she was a perky person but not this perky. Estelle mentioned something about a royal ball at the castle and that she could invite friends. In her language, Estelle wanted me to attend. I'm not a good dancer. I'll have to force Flynn to teach me how. He knows everything about waltzing and other stuff.

"I'll go." I told her. "When is it?"

"On Saturday. You can come anytime. Do… do you think your friend will come too?"

"I guess. Maybe you should dance with him."

She blushed brightly and looked down at the ground. I assume that's what she wanted all along. It'd be her first time spending any time with her crush. Although, if they're with each other for the entire day, I'll have nothing to do. I don't like talking to or dancing with someone I just met. It's uncomfortably awkward.

"I suppose I could, but then yet you'd have nothing to do."

"It's alright. He'll go."

"Thank you so much, Yuri!"

Estelle hugged me tightly and smiled largely. She smelled good. I think it was her shampoo. My eyes wandered and they caught Flynn looking this way. His blue eyes were full of jealousy. Nothing romantic was going on between us, but I should know better. He's known for jumping to conclusions. Especially situations that involve me.

The front doors finally opened. All of the students went inside and straight to their classes. I really didn't feel like going to class right away so I went onto the roof. It was off limits up there but I didn't care. Security never came up there so there was nothing to worry about.

The clouds were thick and a grayish-white today. It's supposed to rain but I doubt it will. The weather lies. It felt nice up here. Maybe I'll go to second period and skip first. No one would miss me anyway. Besides Estelle. She'd probably be wondering if I got mugged and was left for dead in an alleyway. I know that doesn't make sense, but to Estelle it does. There are no alleyways in school. She's very clueless.

I rolled over onto my stomach and saw feet. I looked up and saw Flynn. I was surprised to see that he skipped too until I saw the bathroom pass. He sat down next to me and I rolled back over onto my back. He didn't say a word so I didn't either. Flynn didn't even really look at me. He just stared out into the sky. Was he mad at me? I didn't do anything this time.

"Yuri?" Flynn said.

I kind of jumped when he spoke since the silence was broken so suddenly. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I get nervous when Flynn uses that tone.

"Yes my beloved friend?" I said.

"You and Estelle… Are you two in some kind of relationship?"

"No." I responded and then thought for a moment. He must be talking about this morning. "Estelle just got excited and hugged me. She asked if I could go to a royal ball with her on Saturday and she wanted you to come along too."

Flynn looked at me and seemed relieved. What was making him so worried? I guess he likes Estelle too.

"I suppose we could go, but Repede has to go to the vet that day."

"Estelle said we could come anytime. Besides Hanks can get him."

"Right…"

I peeked at him. Flynn still sat there but now he was looking at the ground.

"You don't want to go?"

"I will. I'm going to leave before dark though."

"Fine. I'll leave with you."

He smiled at me and got up. He picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. Flynn began to walk back into the building.

"Where are you taking me, Flynn?"

"To class."

"Noooo!"

There was no way I could escape now. Why was the roof such an obvious place?

To be continued…


	3. Bodhi Blastia

The next day for school, Flynn and I got up even earlier. It was terrible because it was a Friday. Hardly anyone was outside until I saw a girl about my age examining the aque blastia. She wasn't wearing our school uniform so she must be not from here or doesn't go to school. Both schools in the nobles' and lower quarter have uniforms.

This girl had short brown hair, green eyes, and goggles I assumed that she used as a headband. This girl wore two different tights. One was longer and had a different design and color. I honestly can't describe her clothing. It's weird. This girl is probably a mage. It was also another disappointment since she had no chest, and she was flatter than Estelle.

Flynn and I decided to leave her alone and just go to school. She looked really into what she was doing anyway. Just when Flynn and I got the ramp to go to the public quarter, the mage told us to stop and come back. We looked at each other and Flynn went to her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing. Tell some guy named Hanks that the blastia is working fine now." She responded.

"Alright. I need your name though."

"Rita Mordio."

"Okay. Come on Yuri."

So we headed back up the ramp. I was surprised that she didn't blush when Flynn came near her. Every girl likes Flynn. It didn't bother me. Fewer girls to deal with at school and after.

I knew that Estelle was waiting for me outside the castle, but if I went to pick her up, Flynn would have no one to talk to really. It's hard to start a conversation between two people who hardly know each other.

"Flynn. Estelle's…"

"I know. It's early. Get her later."

He always gets gloomy or mad when I mention her name. I wonder if he's jealous of her. There's nothing to be jealous about. I don't spend as much time with Estelle as I do with Flynn. I don't even love Estelle like family like I do with Flynn. So I don't see why he feels that way.

"You don't like Estelle?" I asked.

"No. I don't want her around you, but I can't pick your friends."

"She's not a bad person. If you get to know her."

"Hmph."

"Lighten up. When we go to the ball, dance with her. You'll see."

"I won't enjoy it."

I smiled at him. I can't believe he didn't like her. What should I tell Estelle then? I think she should find it out on her own. Flynn practically liked everyone and gave everybody a chance to form a relationship with and he had a lot of friends and girlfriends in middle school. What's the problem?

I picked Estelle up anyway and headed to school with them. Time went by fast from laughing at memories and Estelle's blonde moments. Estelle was especially perky from Flynn being there and he obviously wasn't fazed by her actions nor did he find her cute. He mainly looked bored and annoyed.

Yet again the students went inside and Sodia was nowhere to be found. Hopefully she stayed home or something.

The announcements came on calling me to the principal's office. Flynn gave me a disappointed expression while Estelle seemed worried. I had no idea why I was going there. I didn't do anything wrong this year and I hadn't planned to either.

I stepped into the office. My heart skipped a beat and I felt very nervous. Why were the Imperial guards here and where was the principal? The Commandant was even there sitting in the principal's chair with two guards standing watch outside the office. I think I remember my history teacher say his name was Alexei. I admit that I'm scared. This guy's tough.

"Please. Sit down Mr. Yuri Lowell." He said in his deep voice.

I did as I was told and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Alexei had short silver hair, brown eyes, and you can tell that he was somewhere in his late thirties. I assume he had his sword against the wall to try not to frighten me. That didn't really help since we were the only two in here.

He looked at me like he was trying to say something in a certain way. It bothered me and made me even more frightened, but I didn't want to show it. Although, I felt sweat slide down my face. Alexei leaned back in the chair and examined my facial expression.

He said "I heard that you had a bodhi blastia in your apartment. Is that true?"

"No." I responded as clear and confident as I could. The Commandant didn't seem to buy it.

"Just so you know we'll be investigating your home since we have a search warrant and if we find it, we'll confiscate it. Then you'll be spending at least ten days in prison. You understand?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." He stood up and held his hand out to mine. I did **not** want to shake his hand. Especially after being intimidated like that, but I took it anyway. "I also heard that you've been skipping so I will have one of my guards escort you."

I sighed and left out. It had to be second period by now. That teacher was supposed to have retired yesterday so there was a replacement in there. I hope he's not as annoying as the last one. That'd be at least **one** reason to go to class.

The guard escorted me to my classroom on the fifth floor. We had to use the stairs since the elevators are for staff only and they allow Estelle to use it too. Talk about unfair. I opened the door to find a man standing at the chalkboard writing something while holding a textbook. He looked at the door and his red eyes widened when he saw the guard. His hands kind of shook too. The guard nodded and walked away. I have no clue what that was about.

I stepped inside; the man cleared his throat, and gained back his posture. He had extremely long white hair with his ends curly. Like I said before, his eyes were red and he was slightly taller than me. He seemed feminine in appearance.

He turned to my direction and looked at the attendance chart. He said in a deeper voice than Alexei's, but friendlier "You must be Yuri Lowell. Take a seat."

I obeyed and walked pass the nosy students to sit down. The new teacher didn't like the fact that they were all still staring so he called the student's attention and continued with the English lesson. The girls kept their attention all on him. I figured that they found him cute. I don't see how a man with a feminine appearance is considered "cute."

This new teacher taught better than the last one. He seemed to have more intelligence and he hardly looked in the textbook to give us the answers. I didn't know his name either. He never mentioned it.

Class ended quickly and the teacher was able to finish the lesson. Unfortunately, I got homework to do on a Friday. This sucks so badly. I guess I can try to complete it during lunch time.

Before I left the room, the teacher called me back. He said it'll only take a brief moment. So I stood in the doorway as he studied me for some reason. After the analysis, he looked me in the eyes.

"Why were the Imperial guards with you? Were they Alexei's?" he asked.

"Yeah they were. I was being escorted to class."

"I see. He's still in this school… You're dismissed."

Just when I was about to leave, I remembered to ask for his name. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Duke. But you have to call me sensei in school."

"Right. See you tomorrow."

I left out to my next class. Flynn was in that class with me and I knew that he was going to ask me what happened at the principal's office. The problem is I don't want him to know that I have a bodhi blastia hidden behind my refrigerator and that the Imperial guards are searching my apartment for it and if they do find it then I'll get arrested for ten days. He'll definitely flip out on me.

My bodhi blastia looks like a bracelet and all around it is red diamond shaped blastias. There's at least five on it in all. I haven't used it yet since I haven't had the need to use it, but I wonder what will happen if the guards find it. I've never been to jail before but it's something that I'm not looking forward to. I'd probably starve to death from refusing to eat the food.

I got to my next class and everyone was clustered together by the door. I had to push through to see what was happening since no one was talking to me. When I finally got through, I was pushed out of the way by paramedics. They were carrying our sensei on a litter. I had no clue what was going on. Luckily I saw Flynn standing near the windows.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Sensei had a heart attack. Out of nowhere he collapsed right in front of us."

"Wow. You think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know. Try not to worry about it."

I gave him an expression without me even realizing it. Flynn rested his hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly. I hope sensei will be fine, but I can't worry about sensei. My main worry was on the Imperial guards and what Flynn would think. But Flynn will find out soon because we're walking home together and I guarantee that we'll see the guards or if my darling friend asks then I'll tell.

My eyes trailed back to Flynn's face. He looked troubled and anxious for something. Maybe something to say or do? I don't know. I can't understand him anymore ever since Sodia's blow job. He's like a whole different person. There's nothing wrong with that since he's mostly himself, but I miss it when I was able to understand everything he said and his facial expressions.

He saw me looking at him and smiled again. My face felt hot right away and so I looked downwards. I think he frowned and I felt him let go of my shoulder. Did I upset him just from that? I never knew how sensitive he was. But something was on his mind. I really don't know what though. I suppose that I could ask.

Just when I was about to speak up, Flynn interrupted me. "Yuri… u-um…"

Now he was being hesitant. He's acting strange and the situation is awkward too. I wonder if something bad had happened.

Flynn began to speak again. "I, um, was wondering i-if you'd…"

But yet again he couldn't finish his sentence because this time a substitute came in and told us all to sit down and shut up. It was the gym teacher who everyone believed took steroids and flirted with all of the girls in school no matter what their age or grade. His one is a weird.

It lasted forever for class to end and the rest of the day in school. Flynn still acted weird and somewhat distant from me. He became nervous each time he wanted to ask me a question and then dropped the subject. Eventually it started to freak me out. I worried whether it was something important or not.

We got back home and my heart began to race. I knew that the guards were inside my apartment. Luckily Repede was with Flynn this time. My hand trembled as I tried to get a lock on my door's keyhole. My door opened up before I was able to unlock it. Commandant Alexei stood in front of me and I felt Flynn's negative emotions. Alexei smiled at me and stepped outside with the other guards.

"Well Yuri Lowell. I found no blastia in your chamber. You're in luck, but if I hear anymore rumors then I'll interrogate you and tear your home down looking for that bodhi blastia. Do you understand me?" Alexei said. It sounded more like scolding to me. I'm not sure if anyone else caught that.

"Yeah sure." I answered trying to hide the fact that I was scared of him.

Not long after, Duke came out as well. It was shocking to see him of all people here in the lower quarter. I thought he'd be a noble like all of the other teachers at that prejudice building. I guess I was wrong yet again.

Duke stood next to Alexei and waited. I assume he was going to leave along with the Imperial guards. Duke didn't look at me either.

"Are you a guard too, Duke?" I asked.

He remained silent for a while and closed his eyes tightly. "I am not obligated to answer such an ignorant question."

Duke obviously wasn't happy with this situation. Whatever his job was, he sure as hell didn't want to be here around us or the Commandant. His expression earlier probably connected to this somehow.

"That's all we came here for Yuri. Come on guards." Alexei commanded.

Everyone left out in a hurry and Flynn glared at me. I smiled at him goofily and walked inside my apartment. Nothing seemed out of order inside. I checked behind the refrigerator. My blastia was still there in the same spot.

I turned around to find a very irritated Flynn still glaring at me. Explaining this without getting hit on the head will be a tough one because either way, Flynn knows I have a bodhi blastia. And what makes it worse is I've had for more than five years without telling him about it. I smiled at him again and began to explain.

To be continued…


	4. Royal Ball

It was a Saturday morning and I groaned as I stepped into the changing booth at the mall. I was forced to put the thick, ugly, probably used fabric on in there. There was only one benefit for tuxedos in air conditioned buildings: I was cold so this clothing made me warm. How could people put these on anyways? It's so complicated to do everything. I had to call Flynn in to help me. He laughed when he saw my condition. I cursed at him and he put everything together for me. Flynn's only useful for some things.

As Flynn tied my bow tie, his face was close to mine. I liked the smell of his shampoo. I take it sometimes without him knowing and put it back after I finally remember to do so. Of course he gets mad and finds out because Repede tells on me every time. Then Flynn rewards him with a dog treat. I think he trained him to do that.

My blonde friend stood back a little to see me in it and laughed again. I glared at him and moved my hair out of the way so I could look down at myself. I even looked in the mirror. I thought that I looked fine. Nothing was out of the ordinary about my clothes, but Flynn was practically in tears from my appearance. I didn't understand it at all.

Flynn looked fine in his tuxedo too. It wasn't strange seeing him in it. I guess it's because he's elegant enough to be seen in one and his short hair allows him to not look feminine. Even I admit that I appear feminine from my long hair. I often feel like cutting it but Flynn won't let me. He's says I'll look weird. He doesn't seem to hesitate when it comes to bringing me down. But I'll have the last laugh since he has to dance with Estelle.

We only have two more things left to do before we leave for the royal ball. That is to take Repede to the vet and Flynn needs to teach me how to dance. Hanks offered to take Repede himself, but if Flynn and I didn't do it, then of course Repede would get mad and then Hanks would be his new best friend. He can be so emotional sometimes.

Just as we left the mall, Flynn finally stopped laughing at me. I didn't look ridiculous at all.

The both of us got to my room to find no Repede. I was going to freak out, but Flynn found a note from Hanks. Hanks wrote that we were late to drop Repede off so he took him there instead. That kind of pissed me off. Was he that anxious to have our dog that he just barraged in and took him? Flynn didn't seem to mind. He looked happy.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

He responded in a merry tone "Because we have more time to practice and we also didn't have to race to the vet."

"True…" In truth, his enthusiasm was beginning to scare me a little. Flynn was smiling from ear to ear. I think he just wanted to be alone with me. Obviously I don't mind it at all as long as he doesn't have any weird intentions.

Moments after eating lunch, we stood in the middle of the floor. Flynn told me to bow before we began. I did so and the two of us started waltzing without music. Unfortunately, I was a little shorter than him. I had the habit of looking down at my feet as Flynn instructed me. He taught me all of the simple steps and then turned on the radio.

"This time Yuri," he said "look at my face not your feet."

I nodded. We bowed again and started dancing. Immediately into it I stared down, but my face was pulled back up. My dark eyes stared into his blue ones. My heart began to race and I felt my face get hot. In a way I got lost in his eyes and forgot that I was dancing, but strange enough my feet didn't stop moving.

I noticed Flynn blushing. The slightly red shade on his pale skin brought out the color of his eyes. That made me even more hypnotized. Without realization or control, I pulled Flynn's head closer and kissed him dead on the lips. It was my first kiss too. Slowly, I backed away. Noticing what I did came back to me quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's alright Yuri."

"No it's not. Just forget that happened."

"How can I forget? I'm going to get ready for the ball."

He left out. I leaned against the wall and touched my lips. I could still feel his against mine. Flynn was a good kisser, but I really didn't want to fall in a love with a boy especially since he was my best friend. Honestly, I had no idea what I was going to do with myself in this situation. Neither of us will forget our kiss.

**XXX**

The ball room looked much bigger than the outside of the castle. Everything seemed… sparkly and golden. There was also a lot of food. All of the people here were nobles or guards. Unfortunately, the Commandant was here too. Estelle was nowhere to be found. I guess she hasn't made her entrance yet.

Being here was uncomfortable because Flynn and I were the only poor ones here and I'm still not used to the strange feeling I get from Flynn's presence. He stayed with me for a while. I think it was mainly because we saw Sodia with her parents. Actually, many of the students at our school were here and even some teachers.

Suddenly, the lights went off and a spotlight shined at the top of the long stairs. The Imperial guards stood in a parallel formation which blocked the guests from getting in the way.

A voice on the loud speaker announced powerfully "Entering Prince loder."

Then a boy about my age came down the stairs gracefully. He has blonde hair with blue eyes and he had pale skin. Prince loder had on a green tuxedo. It reminded me of St. Patrick's Day. The girls whispered to each other and giggled. Yet there's another boy all females find sexy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Anyway, after Prince loder came down the stairs, the voice spoke again. "Entering Princess Estellise Sidos Heurassein."

And down she came. Her blue puffy dress followed behind her. Everyone watched her. I could tell that she was nervous too. Estelle wasn't as graceful as loder and I'm sure all of the guests noticed how clumsy she was.

Estelle came down and stood next to loder. They looked around the room. Estelle's eyes lit up when she saw Flynn and then she looked at me. Obviously she wanted me tell Flynn to ask her to dance.

"Hey Flynn?" I said. "Why don' you ask Estelle to-"

Before I finished, like the jerk he is, he walked off and offered Estelle to dance. She took his hand and walked to the center of the room. Prince loder still stood searching for a partner and then he spotted me.

He held his hand out and asked "Will you dance with me?"

I scoffed. This guy reminded me of an elf even the sound of his high-pitched voice. "No."

"But…!"

"I told you no."

Just to my luck, a guard came forth. He told me "If someone from the royal family asks you to do something, you must do it or be arrested immediately."

I quickly became irritated. All loder could do was simply smile like a dummy. I hate elves.

Prince loder and I were supposed to waltz after Flynn and Estelle. I didn't mind waiting but I also didn't want all of the attention on loder and me.

Flynn and Estelle were amazing. I was surprised at how good they were together. Everyone stared in awe. Sodia did too, but she also showed jealousy. The whole room seemed to light up. Estelle's happiness made everything more bright, but Flynn darkened it all from his constant frowning. I think that I was the only one who noticed though.

They finished it off and bowed to the crowd. Everyone applauded. Prince loder was still smiling at me. I really do hate his elflyness. Hopefully our performance won't last too long and that I don't make any mistakes.

Prince loder held out his hand again to me but I refused to take it and walked to the center on my own. He followed behind me soon after. The guests stared in question by the fact that two boys were waltzing together. Sodia was silently laughing to herself, Flynn looked jealous, and Estelle seemed like she liked yaoi by the glisten in her big green eyes. Whatever she wants is not going to happen if I'm involved.

I took loder's hand, finally, and bowed. We danced. It felt okay, but it was nothing compared to how I felt with Flynn. When Flynn and I were together it felt like we were the only ones on Terca Lumireis. It was an amazing feeling. I bet I won't get to feel like that again with someone else.

During the dance, I wasn't in control. Prince loder did **everything**. Even the things I didn't want him to do. He often pulled on me forcefully in his direction when I strayed from him, even if I moved away slightly. The audience never seemed to notice loder's aggressiveness. I hope his tugging wasn't going to go any further than this and I really hope that my arms don't pop out their sockets from loder's constant pulling.

The grip of his hands was very firm. Prince loder looked down at my waist a lot. I guess he wanted to move his hands elsewhere. Why do I have to dance with the homo perverted prince? Well, I wouldn't mind it if loder wasn't attracted to me. His eyes were full of dirty desires and his palms were getting sweaty.

The song was going to end soon. The prince came closer to me and leaned his head in slightly. Instantly, I moved my head back but loder pulled me towards him once more. My lips almost ran into his. Prince loder smiled widely at me again. All of the girls that noticed squealed. Estelle including. She was obviously going to tell Flynn (if he hadn't seen) and then he's going to eventually take all of his frustration out on me.

Our waltz ended. Everyone clapped especially the girls. Flynn didn't applaud at all. Instead he gave me a mean look with folded arms. Flynn should know that the almost kiss was most definitely not my fault, but… why should I care what Flynn thinks of me and my actions?

As soon as I was allowed, I left loder and went back to my friends. Estelle had a huge smile on her face. Flynn wouldn't look at me.

"Yuri! That was wonderful! I had no idea you could dance so well!" Estelle said excitedly.

"…Yeah… Good job." Flynn added.

I smiled as innocent as I could and thanked them. I know that I'm still going to hear it from him.

**XXX**

Flynn and I left the party during nightfall. The minors weren't allowed to stay because the adults brought out the alcohol and other stuff. I was over at Flynn's place on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor. This was my punishment for loder and I's "passionate" moment. He was the one who assaulted me, but of course my blonde friend won't believe me.

Flynn sat at the kitchen table drinking iced tea watching me clean. I wanted to take a shower. I was sticky and drenched with sweat and his grin made me even more irritated. Luckily, he was kind enough to let me change my clothing.

"I can't believe this is for almost kissing a stranger." I mumbled.

"This is to teach you a lesson."

"Only because you're jealous."

Now he grew irritated. Probably more than what I'm feeling.

"Look." I said. I stopped scrubbing and faced him. My eyebrows furrowed. "I have no feelings for loder. When loder and I danced no weird feelings came over me, but when I was with you… it felt great. It was like no other emotion I had before and it was very pleasant."

I have no idea because I never saw it before, but I think Flynn had a look of guilt. Relief was also mixed in with it. I guess we both realized something.

"I'm sorry Yuri. I treat you like this because I'm jealous of the relationship of who you're with. You grow so fond of everyone and I think that I don't have a chance."

"A chance? What're you talking about?"

He came to me and crouched down to my level. Flynn grabbed my face. It startled me. Intentionally, he kissed me. It was deep too. He pressed hard too. I reached my hands up to shove him away, but I had second thoughts and decided to join the kiss. This felt good too. I never dreamed that my childhood would think of me this way. I don't mind it, but we're the same gender…

To be continued…


	5. Field Trip

The kiss that Flynn and I shared lasted longer than I thought. Now I just wanted to sleep and take a shower.

"You can stay here for the night, Yuri." He said.

I shrugged in agreement.

Before we went to sleep, Flynn held me close to his chest. I felt secure in his arms. His head rested on mine. This is also the first time that I ever slept at his house. When we were little kids, we got lost and couldn't find our way home so we had to sleep in an abandoned house in the public quarter.

The public quarter is what separates the poor from the rich. The nobles hardly come there, but the lower quarter citizens go there a lot to buy things whenever they want to leave the barrier. I assume they leave to start a guild down in Dahngrest. Dahngrest is also known as the Den of Guilds. I've always wanted to visit it. It's the second largest city on Terca Lumireis. Zaphias is the largest. (I got all of that information from Estelle.)

A few days went by. It turns out that our school is going on a field trip along with other schools from different cities. Our destination depends on the group. We'll be leaving the barrier for research and gathering items to study, unfortunately. I have no idea where we're supposed to be going or gathering. Maybe the school is trying to kill us all. Hell, less things to buy for us rotten kids. Just in case anything happened, I brought my bodhi blastia. I hid it in my pocket so no one would know.

When everyone who was attending the trip arrived we found out that the teachers were our temporary chaperones. I didn't like how they organized and planned these things. Somehow I was able to convince Estelle to beg the school board to allow me to bring a sword. All of the students saw my sword and now at least one person per group has a weapon.

The schools met up in Halure, the City of Blossoms. There, our groups were organized. I was stuck with Estelle and some kid named Karol Capel from Dahngrest. He was a shaky kid too. I assume his fear of monsters were severe. Estelle tried coaxing him about how some can be friendly, but Karol didn't bother to listen. Everyone knew that wasn't true.

Flynn had Sodia and a mage in training named Witcher. I think he and Sodia are friends, but her focus will be all on Flynn. I wish him good luck.

My group had to be escorted to Aspio the City of Scholars. Mages lived and trained there. Most worked for the Empire. There really isn't a place on Terca Lumireis where the Empire's not.

Aspio wasn't far from Halure so it didn't take us long to arrive. Our chaperone showed the guards his passport and we were allowed inside, but the chaperone left when we got through. Apparently we had to find Rita Mordio here. Estelle, Karol, and I split up to ask around. Everyone we asked feared her. I thought nothing was scary about her when she was in Zaphias.

Not long after, we spotted a secluded house a little ways from the center of town. On the door a note said: "Keep out, seriously. –Mordio" The door was locked so Karol picked it. Estelle got angry, but she said that she couldn't stay mad for long because I was too adorable. I can't wait to find out what she'll say to me after I tell her that I'm going out with Flynn.

She was nowhere to be found in this mess. Piles of books laid everywhere and models of blastias were spread across the walls. There was also this large blue colored thing shooting up through the roof. I think it was some kind of blastia. Maybe the citizens had every right to be scared. By the looks of it, Rita seemed like a collector of blastia. There were even ones that I've never seen before.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." Karol said.

"I guess not. Let's hang out here then." I responded.

Karol immediately listened and sat down on the floor. I lay down next to him. Estelle had her hands on her hips staring upon me. Clearly, she wanted us to wait outside. I really didn't want to so I tilted my head slightly.

"Nice underwear." I said to her. "Bananas suit you."

She blushed deeply. Estelle clutched her school skirt and backed away. She stayed in the corner for the entire time after that moment. Karol laughed silently to himself.

Not long after, Rita walked in. Rita got pissed off from us intruders, but instead of her calling the guards on all of us, she decided to hit Karol with a fire ball. I was surprised he was still alive.

Estelle rushed up to her and held out her hand. "I'm sorry for us barging in. My name is Estellise but you can call me Estelle."

Rita stared at Estelle's hand for while. Then the mage looked at her and walked farther into the house. Rita checked everything to see if anything was stolen.

"Why are you people inside my house! How'd you get in!" she asked which sounded more like yelling.

I pointed to Karol. I didn't want to get hit by one of her fire balls. Who knows what else she could do? "Karol picked your lock and forced us to come in."

"Wh-What!" he said in a panic.

Rita shrugged it off and motioned us to come along. We all followed her out of Aspio. She took us to a place called the Shaikos Ruins. The white pillars and tiles were broken, and all of them were a blinding white. There weren't any colors on them from aging either. The mage made Karol and I push a statue. Underneath it were sets of stairs. We saw a crystal-like light shine from beneath. Everyone made Rita go down first.

Once we got underground Estelle got sidetracked and ran to find out what the object was. It looked like scales. She felt it, plucked some off, and stuffed them in a plastic bag.

"Careful Estellise. Some things are poisonous here." Rita warned.

"Oh. Okay. Please call me Estelle."

"Whatever Estellise."

She walked farther into the ruins. Following her became a drag. Rita never stayed still. Now I wonder how we'll get this research field trip done. For the first time I actually worried about my grade. If I failed this then I'd have to stay back a year. The weather was already warm and the summer came closer. In other words my final grade would not be pretty.

No one seemed to notice, but the source where Estelle picked the scales from moved slightly and silently. I thought I was seeing things. I ignored it and moved along.

Apparently, Rita planned to take us to the deepest part of the ruins. Supposedly, there were ancient gem fragments stored there. There was a rumor throughout Aspio that they had mystic powers. It sounded false to me, but Karol and Estelle wanted to see them. Strange things like magic artes and artes were in this world, but I never heard of mystic gems.

It took us a while to reach the end. I couldn't find anything mystical here. Nothing but rocks were scattered everywhere. I even examined them. They felt like ordinary stones. Estelle, Karol, and I glared at Rita for dragging us all the way down here. We saw a lot of amazing things before we reached the end, but Rita said none of them were good enough.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I thought there were gems down here. I even saw mages from Aspio bring them in to study. Maybe they're all gone?"

"That seems like the case." Estelle said.

"You're too quick to believe a stranger." I said. "Let's go-"

Suddenly, the rocks began to levitate and glow different colors. Karol freaked out and hid behind me. Out of nowhere a dragon-like monster came towards us. Karol screamed and held onto me tighter. Its scales looked exactly like the ones Estelle picked. It was angry too. The monster looked at Estelle with a strong intent of killing. After all, she **did** pluck off its scales.

Somehow it was manipulating the rocks around us. If it could control the earth, that must mean it can make the walls and ceiling cave in or collapse.

Everyone's eyes widened when they all saw me pull out my bodhi blastia and put it on. I pulled out my compact sword and threw pebbles at it. I made everyone head for the exit as I distracted it. Karol was the first one out.

Okay. I admit. I didn't bother to fight the thing. I wasn't skilled enough to. I had training with swords and axes, but not much. Flynn was good at that stuff. Instead I ran and made it follow me. I wasn't sure my plan was going to work, but I had no other choice.

I intended to make the monster irritated so it could use its magic to control the earth and make everything collapse. I could die, but at least the monster would be dead.

Luckily, Flynn taught me one arte. Hopefully that would be enough to irritate it. I faced it and used Azure Edge. Well, it got pissed and pulled the bricks out of the stone ceiling. The dragon launched them at me. I just dodged all of them. Except one got me in the leg. The Shaikos Ruins started to collapse like I planned so I made a dash for the exit. My leg hurt like hell, but I had to ignore it.

I heard the dragon still coming after me. I turned around and hit it with another Azure Edge. It slowed down only slightly. Good thing that was all I needed to get out. The bricks crashed down onto the monster and I barely escaped. Estelle and Karol lifted me out of the hole and sat me down on the ground.

They looked relieved to see that I was okay. Although Estelle freaked out and healed my now swollen leg. No one knew she had that ability. Rita stared at her in suspicion. My leg was good as new. No more swelling or bruising.

The only things to bring back to Halure were the scales from the monster. It was better than nothing though. Estelle saved our final grades. Rita stayed silent throughout the rest of the day with her. I guess she felt guilty for me getting hurt. I won't lie. It was her fault. Karol admired me more now it seems. I didn't know he admired me from the beginning.

Within a few hours of resting at Aspio, Estelle, Karol, and I returned to Halure. I had to hand in the scales to the leader of this field trip. Like a dummy, I handed the bag of scales to him with my bodhi blastia still on my wrist. The leader called the guards over and they took me away. On my way out of Halure, I saw Flynn coming in. Of course he saw me. I wish he didn't.

"Yuri!" he called.

I raised my wrist so he could see the blastia. By his body language, I could tell that he "tsked". He also crossed his arms in disappointment. For the first time, he had no idea what to do.

The Imperial guards took me all the way to Zaphias. There I was confronted by Commandant Alexei. He said that since I lied about my bodhi blastia and hid it inside my house when they investigated; I was sentenced to one year in jail.

I had no idea there were jail cells in the Imperial Castle. Obviously, I had nothing to worry about since Estelle was going to get me out. I'll probably be out within a few days or so. I thought prisoners weren't supposed to have privacy. The toilet is hidden behind a semi-wall. I didn't have a roommate either. Actually, hardly anyone was down here.

Not long after me being down here a guard came to my cell. I got curious and sat up on the hard cot. He unlocked my cell door and ordered me out. He also said that someone in line to the throne requested my release. I had no idea Estelle got back so quickly. The guard escorted me out from underground and in the foyer I saw who released me. It wasn't Estelle. It was loder.

To be continued…


	6. Save Me!

Maybe staying in jail for a year wasn't so bad after all. It definitely beats being with loder. Actually, I feared loder more than the Commandant. There's something off about loder that makes me scared. The last thing I want to do is be alone with the elf. The word of us together would get out fast and his entire fan girls would be delighted to hear about it. I just know that for a fact.

But with this situation going on I worry what Flynn thinks the most. Right now he believes I'm behind bars. (Well, being stuck with loder **is** like being trapped in jail.) Hopefully he won't get mad at me. I don't feel like arguing with anyone for once. If I get out of here, I'm never coming back even if Estelle wanted me to visit her.

From the foyer, I was given a tour of the castle against my will. Prince loder led the tour and wouldn't let me out of his sight. Neither did the guards. I was stuck with them for who knows how long? I wasn't even allowed near the guests who simply walked by. I walked between the wall and loder. The guards marched behind us.

My eyes wandered off when the homo perverted prince began explaining how the castle was built. I don't want to know about that stuff. I already get enough history in class. Looking at the cracks on the walls was more interesting. Pretty quickly I drifted off into my own world.

Suddenly my face was jerked in his direction.

"Pay attention to me." He commanded.

As a reaction, I pushed him and his hand away. The Imperial guards immediately grasped their swords and stood by for orders. Prince loder made a hand motion that signaled them to stand down. He turned to me and smiled largely.

He told me without a second thought "I like feisty boys Yuri Lowell. Let us continue our tour."

That made my skin crawl and I was now **very** uncomfortable. I want everyone to come back from the trip. I'm desperate to escape. But when I think about it, Estelle might not be able to help me since I temporarily belong to loder.

After all of this torture, I got kind of hungry. I'm sure royal food is to die for, but since each person in line to the throne is skinny, the chefs probably don't serve that much food. In other words: It'd be like eating one plain stick of celery. Now that I think about it… I wonder if we ever had a fat prince or princess.

I found myself deep in thought about something that was unimportant. Prince loder didn't seem to notice me drifting off into space this time. I didn't realize that the long boring tour was over and loder continued to talk.

"Listen." I said as nice as possible (although I interrupted). "Thanks for bailing me out, but I have to go home sometime soon."

He turned in my direction with his hands behind his back. He looked really smug to the point that I just wanted to smack him. "Home? I own you Yuri. This castle **is **your home."

My jaw dropped. Now I know loder is obsessed. He still looked smug like he knew he had won something. My hand twitched from me wanting to hit him so bad. I walked away from the homo perverted prince and the guards. None of them bothered to call me back which was fine by me. The exit couldn't be too far from here.

I wandered around a while and to no surprise, I was going around in circles. The hallways were long and dark. There were also many doors everywhere. Some guards passed by time to time so I asked one of them. It turns out that I've been going the exact opposite way.

I got to the exit shortly, but I was halted by more guards. Apparently, Prince loder told them to not let out a boy with long black hair and black eyes. So walking out the front door wasn't going to work. I felt my pockets. My cell phone must've been confiscated when I was arrested. So much for calling Flynn or Estelle.

My next resort was finding a window to go through. It shouldn't be that hard to find one that lets me out on the first floor. I meandered for quite some time and I never found a window that wasn't locked. Each locked window had some weird code. I guess it's to prevent burglars from escaping, but I won't be surprised if I see something on the news about the royal family and Imperial guards dying from a fire or something like that. Smart people can have dumb ideas.

The dining hall smelled so good when I walked by it. I don't know what they were cooking though. I peeked inside… What do you know… more people. They didn't live here either. Just by looking at their clothes it's easy to tell. I see most of these on my way to school. I thought that this was a home not an all-you-can-eat-buffet.

Just when I was about to leave, I saw someone from the lower quarter dressed like a noble. I assumed he was going to eat like a pig and then bring some food back to the lower quarter… Wait. This is perfect. I could just ask him to help me escape. Hopefully he knew the way out.

It took a while for them to be dismissed and it took even longer for that one person to come out. He finally did and his belly was huge. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him away from everyone. He noticed who I was in an instant.

"Yuri Lowell?" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing special. I'm just trying to leave. You know that way out without any of the guards noticing?"

"Of course. Follow me."

So I did. He led me to the other side of the castle. I never saw this part before. Everything here looked new and bright. The light hurt since I got used to the darkness from the rest of the castle.

My lower quarter acquaintance moved one of the pictures and behind it was a secret passage. Stone stairs led downwards. I'm not so sure that's where I wanted it to go. I stared at my acquaintance still uncertain.

He opened his mouth to say something, but someone else's voice overpowered his.

"That's as far as you go."

We both turned around with guilty looks on our faces. Prince loder and his guards stood a few inches behind us. I can't believe neither of us heard them. My acquaintance left me behind and ran away. Now I know not to trust people from the lower quarter that sneak into castles.

"Come to my chamber Yuri."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I'm not asking. I'm telling!"

The sudden yelling startled me. I looked at the guards. They had their hands on their swords. So far that I've seen, they only did that to me.

So I sulked and went with them.

Prince loder's room wasn't that far from this side of the castle. I think that green is loder's favorite color. His door was green just like his jacket. I don't like that color anymore. It's going to remind me of loder every time.

The guards stayed outside the door as loder and I went inside. Surprisingly no leprechaun colors were here. The curtains were open. It was night time already. I walked towards the window. We were on the third floor. I'd break a leg trying to jump out from here.

From behind me, I felt loder touching my hair. It sent shivers up my spine. I also felt his warmth and breath. I pushed him away and moved away from the walls.

"What are you doing?" I asked although I was clear on what he was doing.

"I just wanted to touch your hair. I've longed to do that."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "And breathe down my neck and have dirty intentions and… Forget it. I'm leaving no matter what you or your guards say."

I quickly walked to the door, but was halted by loder's words.

"Then I guess you won't mind being executed. You belong to me and therefore do what I say."

These rules are ridiculous. What twisted person made these things up? I turned around to see loder's smug expression again. What kind of shit was the elf going to make me do?

He pointed to the bed. "Go lay down."

I hesitated and did what he said. My heart raced from fear. H climbed on top and sat on me. He smiled largely and unbuttoned my shirt. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes. That's when I heard footsteps racing down the hallway. The door barged open.

"Yuri I-"

Flynn had arrived at the right/wrong time. He had to do a double take. A few moments later he wobbled out of the room.

"Flynn wait!" I called out as I pushed loder off and ran after him.

Flynn got pretty far away. I ran faster. He was still wobbling. I assumed he heard my footsteps so he stopped moving. He didn't look at me so I silently walked to him and stared at Flynn face to face. Flynn still wouldn't look at me.

I noticed that he looked dazed and angry. So I grew angry too. I can't stand it when he gets like this. I just know if I let this be he won't talk to me.

"Flynn!" I called. He looked at me. He was no longer dazed but anger still remained.

"What were you doing with loder?" he asked in a very loud tone.

"I was forced to do what he said. If I ignored-"

"Well you sure didn't look like you were trying to get away!"

"Listen to me!" I yelled. Flynn was surprised by me suddenly raising my voice. "I don't like loder at all. If I didn't obey him I would have been executed. Luckily we didn't do anything romantic. Besides I like you. A lot. That's why I kissed you when we danced."

He smiled but I know that he's still mad. I hope he won't stay this way for long. I kissed Flynn and held his hand.

"Now…" I said. "Do you know the way out of here?"

"Follow me."

The next day was bright and sunny with no clouds in sight. I sat on the floor in my uniform playing video games. My hair wasn't brushed and still hadn't eaten anything. I played "Resident Evil 5" for the sixth time in less than twenty-four hours.

Hanks brought Repede back yesterday. Now Repede slept on his dog bed. He seemed happy to be home. Maybe Hanks gave him too much attention.

Flynn walked inside. For once he didn't knock. He **was** about to say "good morning" but stopped and looked disappointed. I only stared momentarily.

Our daily routine started. We ran to school due to the risk of Flynn's perfect record. People from the nobles' quarter stared in disgust like we were vermin. Most of the fat people stared at us. I guess it's uncommon to see skinny people here since they are gluttons.

We almost got onto school grounds when I was pulled aside. Prince loder had me by the arm and he wore school uniform. Our school uniform. My eye twitched. Prince loder smiled largely at me.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my other arm. Flynn had a firm grip on me. Prince loder tightened his grip too. I was pulled in loder's direction and got pulled back by Flynn. Prince loder still smiled while Flynn frowned.

They constantly pulled me towards each other. I felt like my arms were going to pop off.

"Guess what Yuri." Prince loder said. "I'm attending your school."

My eyes widened and so did Flynn's. I jerked away from loder. Flynn and I walked through the gates to the school and loder followed behind us as if he was our friend. I just can't believe I have to deal with loder here too.

To be continued…


	7. Flynn's Rival

Well today has been a bad day. First loder attends my school, second Duke was absent so that weird gym teacher substituted again, and third I had to sit through detention with him. I got detention for writing down notes. Apparently he thought I was passing notes to someone.

The sun was setting by the time I got out and I am so hungry. I walked around the nobles' quarter to see if there was any takeout. I saw restaurants, but I don't think they let customers leave with the food. Although I don't think that I'd become full from eating their food. Besides appetizers just don't suit my taste.

So I guess takeout was out of the question especially since I hardly have anything to buy up here. I hardly have any money. I started walking home when voices caught my attention. I peeked into the alleyway and spotted Duke and Commandant Alexei. Duke was against the wall and the Commandant was caressing Duke's face. I couldn't hear what they were saying though. I studied their mouths and began to lip read.

"Quit teaching those kids and join the Imperial guards officially." Alexei said.

"I can't do that. The children rely on me to teach them."

Alexei leaned in closer to Duke and said "I love you."

Duke hadn't said anything else. He simply let the Commandant kiss him. Alexei looked used to this behavior. How could he be though? Duke closed his eyes slightly and had an emotionless look on his face.

I quickly left the alleyway. Well at least now I won't have to worry about what to eat since I lost my appetite.

The Commandant and Duke? Together? That's not something that you'd expect. They both seem like they have a wife and children in a very happy home.

I got to my apartment to find Flynn cleaning it. Repede lay on my bed watching him. Everything was almost spotless so he must've been doing this after school. Flynn saw me and greeted me with a kiss which was unlikely. Usually he'd scold me for being sloppy.

Flynn backed away from me and frowned. He said "You have no food left…"

I shrugged and replied "We can just eat at your place…"

"I don't have any either."

"Oh…"

This never happened before. Usually one of us had enough to feed each other if one of us ever ran out. At least Repede had something to eat.

We could always drink water to subside the hunger and I have some soda left which works better than water.

Unfortunately Flynn and I have to wait another week for Flynn's mother to send money. She doesn't live in Zaphias anymore because it reminds her of her late husband. He worked with the Imperial guards and died on a mission due to ignoring orders. He wanted to save someone's life and the leader wouldn't let him. Flynn's mother now lives in Capua Nor. Apparently she loves the ocean.

When I think about it, a week is far away. How will we survive till then? Now I'm getting a headache from this. It's not pleasant thinking about how you'll survive.

Until nightfall Flynn and I planned what we'd do for a week. Asking for money or food is rude. I know Estelle would gladly give it to us, but I don't want to ask.

The next day was sunny again. There's never any rain here and I think it only rained once this month. Maybe the weather reacts to everyone's mood. Today everyone seems happy and lively like the sun's heat.

It was just Flynn and I hanging out on school grounds. Estelle hasn't come yet. Now, for the rest of the year, the princess wants to walk to school alone. She feels like she's taking advantage of me. Friends walk with you if they want to. Obviously she wouldn't understand that until she experiences it.

The heat makes me tired and I yawned aloud. That was when Flynn pointed out an elf carrying a large basket covered in clear plastic paper. The elf approached us and handed me the basket. Prince loder smiled friendly. That's something I have **never** seen him do.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A present for you." He told me.

I had no idea if I should accept the gift. I examined it. It was made out of some expensive material. I suppose I could sell the basket for a good amount of money.

"Yuri doesn't want this." Flynn said. You could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Wait a minute, Flynn." I said with excitement. "There's food in here."

Flynn looked inside too and his face lit up. We could possibly make this last for a week if we don't become gluttons.

Now for the hard part. "Th-Thanks loder but don't give me anymore gifts."

"Why not?" He asked. His cluelessness showed in his face and also the way he said it. "Isn't it common for someone to give his lover gifts?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. He just wouldn't give in to the fact that I don't like him and Prince loder freaks me out. His behavior, mannerisms, and facial expressions. I quickly glanced at Flynn's face. It looked like his face was going to turn red and steam was going to come out of his ears. I couldn't help but laugh silently to myself.

I assume before things got out of hand, Flynn led me away from loder. The prince stayed behind still looking clueless. He doesn't understand that I don't want him and that I have Flynn. I also have a strong feeling that he'll keep pursuing until he finally gets it. If that happens, I fear Flynn will get arrested this time.

Flynn's hand traveled from my shoulder to my waist. The feeling kind of made me jump a little and the gentle touch tickled. I liked it when he held me like this, but it didn't last as long as I hoped. Flynn let go when the students came through the gate. I think he let go mainly because he saw Estelle. This reminds me that I still have to tell her that Flynn is no longer single.

When she saw us she smiled largely and practically skipped to us. Estelle's hair grew a little. It was now shoulder length. It's kind of strange seeing it this way because yesterday it was right above her shoulders. I think royal products are mutated. I would never use them and I also think that the food has fewer nutrients than it's supposed to.

As soon as Estelle approached us she spotted the basket and asked "What's this?"

"It's a gift and good morning to you too." I said.

Estelle grinned nervously. "G-Good morning. Who gave it to you? A secret admirer?"

The words ran through my head slowly and I felt my face get hot. I know they both saw me blushing. I'm not attracted to loder so I don't understand why I'm blushing. I felt bad for it. Flynn looked sad and now he's going to think that I have some feelings for that elf.

"It's from Prince loder." I answered.

Her eyes lit up. "You and Prince loder are going out!"

My heart raced from worrying if people heard or not. Flynn's eyes widened just from hearing it. A person stopped and stared for a few seconds but continued to walk. Estelle's eyes dimmed once Flynn and I told her in unison "no."

From behind us, Sodia came out of nowhere and hugged Flynn. She buried her face in his back and squeezed him tighter. She gave me a look like she had just won Flynn over. I wouldn't be able to get her away for good so I just rolled my eyes and motioned the jealous Estelle to walk with me.

Estelle and I left but I didn't go too far from Flynn. I wanted to hear him tell Sodia that he's already in a relationship. Estelle paid no attention to the situation. Instead she looked through her notes for an upcoming test. In some ways I think she'll deny it and still continue to pursue him. Although **if** he tells her that he's gay then she **might** stop flirting and messing around with him… but we all that's not going to happen.

From the distance I saw Sodia hold onto Flynn's arm and put her face closer to his. If she was trying to have sex appeal, it wasn't working. Flynn's discomfort showed plainly.

Her words came out in a lusty tone. It reminded me of loder. Sodia batted her eyelashes and changed her posture. She asked "Why spend time with Yuri when you could be with me?"

Flynn furrowed his eyebrows. He responded bluntly "I like to."

"But…! I'm **much** cuter than _him_… You should find me so attractive and irresistible that you can't be away from me for even a second."

I had to restrain myself from laughing out loud. Usually people don't look at themselves that way, but in Sodia's case she obviously saw the exact opposite. That demon girl isn't beautiful inside or out. Anyone can see that… Well, except Estelle.

Flynn gave her one of his friendly smiles although he really wanted to smack her deep down inside.

"I'm glad that you like me Sodia, but I'm not interested in you…" Flynn swallowed hard. His expression became stern. "I'm in love with Yuri. He's my boyfriend."

Sodia's became horrified, but soon she grew angry. She gritted her teeth. Sodia looked in my direction and glared. The stare frightened me somewhat. It had an emotion that I never knew she had. Now I know her obsession with Flynn is dangerous.

Sodia looked at Flynn one last time and stomped away. Her face had revenge all over it. Flynn looked at me to assure me that everything was okay, but we all knew it wasn't.

I jumped a little when Estelle grabbed my hand and said with excitement "Yuri! I need to copy your English homework!"

Without allowing me to say anything else, she pulled me into the building. I didn't want to see Duke this early in the morning.

Just as Estelle and I went inside, I noticed that Prince loder approached Flynn.

**XXX**

-Flynn's View

Prince loder came up to me just when Yuri and Estelle rushed into the school. I don't like Prince loder and he doesn't like me. The more I look at him makes me want to punch him.

He smiled at me. It was obviously a fake smile. There's no way he'd be happy to see me nevertheless speak with me.

"So…?" He said. "You're in love with Yuri?"

"Yeah. So what of it?" I said as rude as possible.

Prince loder grinned even wider. "That makes you my rival Mr. Flynn Scifo."

I frowned. There's no competition between us. Yuri loves me. There's no way that this… this… elf could expect to win Yuri over with gifts and his immature, lusty behavior. No one would fall for him (besides the fact that he's filthy rich).

Prince loder continued "If I get Yuri's love then you have to stay away from him. To ensure that, he'd live with me in nobles' quarter or in Heliord."

I scoffed. "You're not smart are you? Yuri's already in love with me."

"Oh really?"

Prince loder had me frowning again. I admit that in some ways Yuri liked me. Maybe the word "love" never crossed his mind. Although if it didn't then the feeling would come up eventually.

The elf boy smiled. I assume he thought he'd won this conversation. "I'll see you later Flynn. Tell Yuri I said that I miss him."

After that, he walked away. Like hell I'd tell Yuri. Prince loder is only lusting for him. That pervert. I decided to enter the building. Estelle and Yuri must be in Duke sensei's room.

**XXX**

-Yuri's View

I sat next to Estelle as she copied my answers and the basket of food the elf gave me sat on the floor next to my desk. The moment I saw yesterday between Duke and Alexei still surprised me. Their relationship was not expecting. I'd like to know more about them, but it's not my business. Duke's expression wouldn't leave my mind. How could Alexei want to be with him with a face like that, but yet why would Duke still be with Alexei if he wasn't into him?

Just knowing about them makes me wonder if Flynn and I will turn out that way.

I peered at Estelle. She still wasn't finished (not even half way). That was when Duke walked in. He looked at us but didn't pay us any mind. Instead he sat down at his desk and laid his head down. Duke's white long hair almost touched the floor when he was sitting down. Other strands of his hair rested on the desk and hung over the edge. He was obviously upset.

I left Estelle to copy my work. I pulled up a chair in front of Duke's desk and said "Bad morning?"

He lifted his head up. You could see the dark circles under his eyes. His skin was also pale. Duke wasn't sick… perhaps… stressed out?

"You don't know the half of it." He answered. Then he had a concentrated facial expression as he studied me. "Have you ever had someone in love with you, but you don't love that person back?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about yourself and Commandant Alexei?"

Duke appeared horrified as those words came out. Just to make sure he feared my words, I looked back at Estelle to see if she was still working (which she was of course).

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I was walking home and saw you two kissing. You don't love Alexei? Why?"

Sensitivity overcame him and he slouched in his chair. "I don't know. I enjoy being with him but… Let's get off this subject… I stole something back for you."

Duke reached into his bag and pulled out my bodhi blastia. He slid it across the table. I thought I'd never get it back and even more surprising, Duke **stole** for me. A teacher and his boyfriend is the leader of the Imperial guards. Now that doesn't happen often.

"Th-Thanks…" I said as I took it off of the desk.

"No. Thank you."

Out of nowhere Flynn snatched my bodhi blastia out of my hands and clutched it in his hand. Of course he'd do that. Nothing belongs to me when Flynn knows it'll cause me problems.

I glared at him, but I stopped when I saw the troubled look Flynn was giving as he stared at the blastia. A few moments into his daze he realized Duke and I were staring at his strange reaction to the blastia.

Flynn frowned at me and said "This thing has caused you a lot a trouble. That problem is loder. Yuri… I don't want you alone with Prince loder ever again. We all know he wants more than just your trust and kisses."

Flynn stormed out of the room. How come I'm always running after him? I quickly caught up to him. I grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes. His blue eyes still made me melt once I looked in them. To avoid saying anything stupid, I hugged him so I couldn't look in his eyes.

"I like you. Not loder." I assured.

"Is that how you really feel?"

"Of course."

Flynn left my embrace. Now he was angry for some reason. "Damn it Yuri! I love you and you just **like** me!"

I reached out for him but he smacked my hand away and went down the hallway. I didn't do anything wrong. He always causes me problems by stressing me out like this. Who the hell made him think like that?

To be continued…


	8. Hospitalized

What the hell is wrong with Flynn? I've been asking myself this all day long and because of that, I'm sitting here in detention. Apparently Flynn is distracting me from school work. Unfortunately he's all I think about… even right now.

I thought it was enough to just **like** your partner at the beginning of a relationship. I didn't realize that word meant a lot to him. If it'll go on like this for the rest of our relationship then I'd have to end it.

My science teacher peered over his newspaper and glared at me. His grey eyes were full of hate. He must be sick of seeing me here. Every time I get detention I am sent here (which is almost everyday). He also treats me like dirt during class and after. It could also be because I'm poor.

I sighed and looked out the window. Autumn was coming fast. The sun was already setting. The orange light came through the window and it made the room look more comfortable to be in. Even the outside looked more pleasant. I never paid attention to how the sun can change things. It almost made everything and everyone beautiful… Damn. Now Flynn's made me more sentimental.

The teacher stood up from the desk and pointed to the door. He said "Get out."

Which I couldn't be happier than to leave. I grabbed my bag and basket of food and strolled down the empty hallway. No one was here. Not even Duke who loves to stay in school to sort his thoughts. There's not even anyone here to talk to as I walk home and I know that the nobles are waiting to shoot me dirty looks as soon as I leave the building. They have some harsh criticism… They don't even show mercy for the children. The one time an adult threw gald and watched the people from the lower quarter fight for it. The guards didn't do anything about it as usual.

It makes me wonder what exactly runs through Commandant Alexei's mind. He must hate the weak and defenseless citizens a lot to let his guards watch our people squirm.

After the hateful staring of our lovely and reliable nobles, I made my way down to the lower quarter. There was hardly anyone outside which is strange to me because there usually are. Some people were here that I've never seen before. They were standing against the walls wearing hooded cloaks and I couldn't see their faces, but I think they had glowing red eyes. That was the only thing that you could see on their faces. It made me wonder if I should go home or not. It could endanger Flynn and Repede.

I just decided to go anyway. Hopefully Flynn "stole" Repede from me. I approached my apartment door. Just to my luck, I heard Repede's heavy footsteps on the other side. I sighed, looked around, and unlocked my door. I didn't even get the chance to open it when someone grabbed from behind. I dropped my stuff and whoever was behind me covered my mouth. He roughly pulled me down the stairs and into an alleyway. He threw me on the dirty ground. Slowly, I looked up to see who it was. He was a stranger.

This guy had had spiky hair of three different colors. The back was red, two strands of hair that stuck out from his headband were blonde, and some of his hair that was pulled back by the headband was black. He also wore the same school uniform I did. Just by looking into his eyes, you could see that he was nuts.

He just stood there staring at me. I was almost too scared to move when he slightly stepped forward. The boy kept coming closer until I heard "That's enough, Zagi!"

The female voice sounded familiar. She came from out of the shadows behind me. I wanted to strangle her so bad especially since it was Sodia.

"You…!" I said full of anger. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Isn't it obvious you boyfriend stealer. I hired Zagi to take you out of the picture so that Flynn will be all mine!"

"Zagi?" I repeated. Then I realized that Zagi got arrested a few months ago for killing a noble because he tried to buy him off. "So? You're going to use Zagi to kill me?"

"That's right!" Zagi said rather excited. "Then I'm going to sell your corpse on the black market."

"Well that's pleasant." I said with plenty of sarcasm.

For some strange reason, I no longer felt fear. I stood up and faced the exit of the alleyway and said "If you two nut-jobs are done fantasizing about my death I'll be leaving now. I have things to take care of."

"You're not going anywhere." Zagi said pulling out his knife.

Before he got the chance to take it out completely, I punched him as hard as I possibly could in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious and I made my way to the exit.

"Yuri Lowell!" Sodia shouted.

I turned to face her. She came at me with Zagi's knife so fast that I didn't have a chance to react. She stabbed me in the stomach and I could feel searing pain as Sodia pushed it in father and twisted it. Sodia pulled out the knife slowly and she watched me fall to the ground next to Zagi, bleeding. I saw her face full of horror when she noticed what she did. Seeing her hadn't lasted long though since everything around me faded to black.

**XXX**

"… uri… Yuri…"

My vision and hearing came back to me slowly. The lights above me were so bright it hurt my head. I looked beside me and Flynn was there.

"F-Flynn? Where the hell am I?"

"The hospital. Repede found you in an alleyway nearby. Who attacked you?"

"Ugh." I wanted to sit up but my injury wouldn't let me. It hurt too much and I was afraid that it'd reopen. "Your little obsessed girlfriend thought it'd be nice to get me out of the picture so she could have you all to herself. She also bailed some guy named Zagi out of jail so he could assassinate me."

"You mean the one who killed a noble?"

"Yeah. And by the look of his uniform, he'll be attending our school."

"Hmm…" Flynn said. He buried his head into his hands. He wasn't crying or anything… it seemed more like thinking. "Listen Yuri. I overreacted today. I know that it's alright to just **like** me. Prince Ioder's words just messed me up a little. So, I'm sorry."

I smiled mischievously. Hearing "sorry" from Flynn made my day. When he noticed I was smiling, he simply stared at me like I was stupid. That made me laugh which was a bad thing. It made my injury hurt even more. Flynn smiled sweetly. He leaned over and kissed me softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and left.

Watching him leave me alone gave me the urge to just grab Flynn by the arm and tell him to stay. Plus… hospitals at nighttime are creepy. It kind of reminds me of killers in the movies. I can just imagine Jason walking down the dark hallway with a chainsaw. Just the thought of it gave me goose bumps.

I laid back and tried to relax but the pain from my wound hurt a lot. Since Flynn has no choice but to go to school tomorrow makes me wonder if he and Sodia should even be near each other. Flynn is a calm, collected person but there are rare times when he snaps. I just hope that seeing Sodia or even Zagi makes him want to possibly kill them.

The nurse eventually came into my room and said something about a pain reliever. She injected me with it and that's all I remember. I blacked out after that. The next thing I knew, it was around the time that students came out of school.

I forced myself to sit up, but it hurt like hell. It was a reaction to hold my injury once I was completely sitting up. That was when my nurse of the day came in and told me that I had visitors.

They all came in. Of course Flynn came back, but he also brought Estelle and I assume Ioder decided to come without anyone's support.

Prince Ioder had a lot of things with him. He had three balloons, a bouquet of flowers, a large stuffed rabbit, a box of chocolate, and a small box wrapped up with a bow on it. I'm not so sure that I can accept the gifts, but it'd be rude not to.

"Yuri! How are you? How much does it hurt?" Estelle practically shouted.

"Uh… I feel a little better than yesterday. The hospital's going to release me tomorrow so you don't have to worry that much."

She sighed. "That's good."

Prince Ioder stepped forward blushing slightly. He put all of the stuff on the bed and arranged them in a way that was comfortable for me. Prince Ioder handed me the small box. I looked at Flynn to see if it was okay. He looked angry but he nodded his head anyway.

Inside the box was a 54-karot watch. Just staring at it for even a second hurt my eyes.

"… Ioder. I can't accept this. It's too…"

"Expensive?" the elf prince finished for me. "Take it anyway. It's a symbol of my love for you, Yuri."

"Aww…" Estelle cooed.

Flynn sucked on his teeth and turned the other way. Prince Ioder smiled like he'd won me over. I simply set the watch aside and remained silent. Flynn and Ioder began arguing. Flynn was winning. Estelle stared at me with a suspicious expression on her face. Maybe she's starting to get the idea about Flynn and me. I hope she doesn't slap me for keeping it from her for so long.

"So Yuri…" Estelle said as she inched closer to my bedside. "Are you and Prince Ioder an item?"

My body jerked and I clutched my stomach from the keen pain. "What? No way! Estelle, you have too many fantasies about boy love."

She came a little closer to me. She glanced at Flynn and Ioder to see if they were still arguing. Yes, they were. Estelle then whispered to me "Then, are you and Flynn a couple?"

Before I answered her, I looked at her facial expression. Her green eyes showed the knowledge she gained from just simply watching Flynn and I together. I guess we're not all that good at hiding our intimacy.

I sighed and said "Estelle…"

Yet, I had to stop myself because I saw a guest come into the room.

"Duke…?" I questioned.

He smiled friendlily. I noticed the gift in his hands.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Everyone stopped to look at him. Estelle pouted since I didn't continue to tell her about her crush and I.

Estelle moved away so Duke could come to my side. He handed me the square present and said hello to all of my guests. Flynn was pretty reluctant to return the gesture. It isn't common for a teacher to visit a student in any situation.

"Well… I'm still in pain but I'm better than yesterday. I'm coming back to school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a little too early?" he asked.

"Maybe, but we'll see how it turns out."

Duke shrugged and said "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Alexei is waiting for me. Don't open the gift until you get home, alright."

"I suppose I should go too." Estelle said. "Call me later Yuri."

We said goodbye to them. Estelle got distracted by his extremely long, silver hair as they exited out of the room.

Flynn and Ioder glared at each other. The tension rose between the two. I felt uncomfortable to be in the same room with them. Perhaps I should have begged Estelle to stay? Man… What am I going to do with them?

To Be Continued…


	9. Detention

Flynn brought me clothes and picked me up from the hospital. To me, it's way too soon for school. Maybe Duke was right. I shouldn't have come until I was completely ready. My injury is still hurting. Flynn suggested that I stay at home with Repede, but I refused. I kind of regret it now.

In the box that Duke gave me was a stack of papers and some pencils and at the bottom of the stack it said: "Do your homework!" I sure didn't find it that funny but Flynn did. Nothing to be jealous about now, huh?

Anyway, we arrived at school. Estelle greeted us by yelling out our names. Everyone stopped and stared including His Highness Ioder. The elf prince rushed over to me and was about to jump onto me but luckily his "rival" stopped him.

"Have you already forgotten that Yuri's hurt?" Flynn asked.

"… Perhaps, but I can't quite resist my love's natural charm."

"Well try harder."

From a distance, I saw Zagi walk into the building. He looked back at me and gave me a smug expression. I felt my face get hot and I clutched my stomach. Zagi stared in satisfaction at my reaction. I'd like to stab him a couple of times although Sodia is on my list first.

"What's wrong Yuri?" Estelle asked as she held onto my arm.

"Nothing. Come on. I'm ready to sit down."

"I'll take you to your classroom then." Flynn said.

"Thanks."

He walked close to me the entire way there. No one entered yet and no one was in this particular hallway. Flynn decided to take the initiative. He caressed the side of my stomach. I placed my hand on top of his.

"No one's around." Flynn said.

"Hmph. You turned into a bad boy." I laughed.

He smiled mischievously. I couldn't help but smile too. Unfortunately, my most favorite science teacher in the whole wide world noticed. He told us to move along. He watched us go to my first period class.

In the room, Duke sat at his desk with Commandant Alexei talking to him. They looked like they were having a serious conversation. Sensei seemed especially unhappy.

Duke took notice to Flynn and my presence and ushered us inside. I immediately sat down in a chair. The bell rang for the students to enter the building. That's when Alexei nodded his head to dismiss himself.

"I'll see you later." Flynn said.

I waved good-bye to him.

Duke smiled as if he knew about our relationship. I guess it is obvious. Maybe it's alright if Duke knows.

**XXX**

Fifth period is science. Class just started. The teacher stood behind his podium with a charming expression. He merrily spoke to the student body.

My desk sat next to the window. I really didn't want to hear him speak so I averted my attention to the outside. Although, when I heard him say Zagi's name my heart jumped. He came into the room with his usual crazy glare. The rich kids began whispering and everyone was scared. They most definitely should be.

The teacher pointed to the empty seat behind me. He had a large smile on his face. I guess he knows that Zagi was involved in my incident. What a bastard. Someone should get him fired.

Zagi smoothly approached the chair. He showed me his teeth and his desire for death. I don't plan to die this soon.

The teacher picked up his book and began to read to us. "Aer affects everything and everyone. What we eat, what we do, our health. A large amount of aer can kill us…"

He continued to talk. Of course I wasn't listening. Many other things caught my attention.

I felt Zagi staring at me. I wasn't going to meet his gaze though. Like I said before; many other things caught my attention.

"How did you survive?" he asked with much curiosity.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I find you very attractive Yuri Lowell." He whispered in a deep tone. He took a strand of my hair and kissed it. "… But you'd look better drenched in blood."

I pulled all of my hair over my shoulder. Zagi has such cold hands.

He touched the back of my neck lightly and blew air.

"Leave me alone." I snarled.

Zagi just laughed under his breath. "The teacher doesn't like you, right? I could simply say something like 'Yuri hit me!' and he'd do whatever teachers normally do."

"Shut up."

I heard Zagi stand up. Everyone turned to look at him, besides me. He came to the side of my desk. It surprised me when he grabbed me by the collar. Zagi pulled me closer to his body and inched his face closer to mine. He said "Your personality is one of a kind. It really turns me on. By the time I'm done with you in the janitor's closet you won't be so tough."

"What?"

Already making sexual comments in public. This guy is truly nuts. He won't be in a relationship any time soon.

"Knock it off you two." Sensei called. "You can settle this in detention."

That's the last thing I wanted. I just really want to lie in bed.

Zagi showed satisfaction. I sighed to the result.

**XXX**

I sat as far away from Zagi as possible. I told Flynn that I had detention and he said that he'd pick me up later. He wasn't surprised at all. It's a shame really after all of the things he finds obvious that I do, but I didn't do anything this time. Good thing I didn't tell him that it's just with Zagi and me. Flynn would freak out but I can handle my own problem.

Sensei was talking on his cell phone. We all know there's a killer in the room. Does he honestly think Zagi won't murder him?

A few minutes later, sensei hung up and dashed out of the room along with his stuff. How wonderful. I assume that's my cue to leave.

Zagi didn't move from the desk as he sharpened his pocket knife. I made my way to the door when Zagi blocked my path suddenly.

He put the knife back into his pocket and asked "Where are you going?"

"What the hell? Why do you insist on bothering me so much?"

"Because you should be dead but you're not. Now I've got some strange attraction to you. Maybe it'll go away after you die, or another way…"

Zagi put his hand on my shoulder. He told me "I promise I won't bother you anymore if you do something for me."

"Well," I took the maniac's hand off. "I'd rather not. Clearly you haven't heard but I have a boyfriend."

Realizing the maniac would not budge any time soon, I just turned back around and sat in my seat. I had nothing to do to pass the time by for the remainder of detention either. Damn it's boring in here.

Silence lingered in the room. The clock ticking annoyed me. The birds stopped chirping at this time of day. The sun was setting and the room was slowly becoming darker.

The entire classroom glowed orange and yellow. It actually looked like a decent room. (Even if there is a psycho in here.)

Zagi seemed to pay no mind to the dramatic change in the room. Although I'm more surprised that he's still here. Why won't he let me leave? He has to be more bored than I am with all of those maniacal fantasies running through his dangerous mind.

Zagi smiled at me when he caught me staring. Immediately, I turned away. The pocket knife still lay on his desk. It was sharper than ever.

"Give me something to do, Lowell." Zagi demanded.

"Like what?" I said with attitude.

The killer got up from his seat. Honestly, I need to know when to say something and when NOT to say something. Believe it or not, it actually affects people. Even serial killers.

Zagi slammed his hand on my desk. I nonchalantly looked up at him. He wasn't irritated, mad, or annoyed like I was trying to get him. Instead, he looked amazed and satisfied. It made my heart jump (not in the good way). Deep down inside, I felt scared. My heart kept racing faster as Zagi continued to look me in the eyes.

Without warning, Zagi pulled me from the desk and pinned me against the wall. The maniac restrained my wrists above my head. His grip was so tight and firm that it hurt. I refused to make any sounds though. He'd only get more turned on than he already is. How come I attract the weird people? Why can't it be Flynn? Without Sodia around, it's not fair that only I have a crazy stalker. Maybe everyone I hang out with needs one… Especially Ioder.

Zagi moved my dark, long hair out of my face. The psycho gazed into my grey eyes for a while. I noticed that the expression in his eyes softened a little as he went in to steal a kiss.

Surprisingly, his lips were soft and smooth. He kissed better than Flynn too. Although the moment did feel nice, I didn't want Zagi. I love Flynn. Flynn has been too good to me for me to enjoy another guy's lips.

I broke away from Zagi's mouth. My hair covered my face again as I turned away from the killer.

His grip on my wrists got tighter as I heard him exhale aggressively. Zagi grabbed my face to force me to look at him. The room got much darker now but I could still see the glow in Zagi's red eyes.

Zagi tilted my head upward and kissed me more aggressively. It hurt a lot just like a burn, but he didn't care. The killer bit my bottom lip and continued to kiss me.

My voice was muffled under Zagi's lips. I couldn't break free either. The criminal had me underneath him and I couldn't do anything about it until he finished with me… IF he finishes.

"Stop…!" I gasped out. It only escaped my mouth for a short moment when Zagi dominated over me again.

His body was pressed hard against mine. I had nowhere to go since I just so happened to be tightly wedged between a man and a wall.

The pain got so bad on my lips and wrists that a couple of screams slipped out.

"Ngh! Aah!" I yelled.

Just as I thought. Zagi loved it. He wanted to hear it again. The crazy look in his eyes came back again. It obviously wasn't going to disappear forever, but as long as I was pinned against a wall in his grasp, I didn't want that look to appear. My heart was beating faster from fear. Hopefully my eyes didn't show it. If they did; hopefully Zagi can't see it.

Zagi's teeth struck my neck. Things got way out of hand after that.

The crazy guy tried to undress me but luckily that didn't happen.

"No!" I yelled.

If only Flynn were here to save me. This wouldn't have escalated to a point where I found myself screaming for help. I want to see my boyfriend even more than any other time before.

Our chests were against each other. Zagi's heart was beating fast but not as fast as mine. The serial killer must've felt my heart because satisfaction spread across his dirty face. The killer grinned ear to ear as if he completed a mission. He knew that an opportunity like this would come again, and next time I might not be so lucky.

"Yuri!" Zagi said as he was catching his breath. "I want you so bad. Choose me instead."

"If I don't?"

He laughed against my neck. The hot air sent shivers down my spine. Zagi then kissed my bare neck gently. That time gave me goose bumps. He can manipulate my body better than anyone. We all know that isn't good. His mind isn't only dangerous; it's dirty too.

The killer's eyes met mine one last time for the night. "Then we'll have an erotic scene next time in detention, okay?"

Zagi gave me a peck on the lips before he took his knife and left the classroom.

He left me standing against the wall still. In my mind, I couldn't believe that happened but it did. Now I have to tell the Almighty Flynn about this and I don't want him to get in Zagi's face… or mine.

I touched my lips. They're swollen a little and a little sensitive. He made me feel sick to my stomach. I let myself sink to the floor as I prepared myself on how to tell Flynn. He's going to be so mad.

Instead of waiting for him to get me, I left the school to go to my lover's apartment. I took my time getting there since my heart was still beating so fast. The closer I got home, the fainter I felt.

The people in the Lower Quarter were staring as I walked through town. I must've looked how I felt; guilty and sick.

About five minutes later, I reached Flynn's door. My legs and hands were shaking as I tried to unlock his door. I couldn't get the key in the key hole no matter how hard I tried. My aim was off as I felt more lightheaded.

"Let me help you with that." A familiar voice said from behind me.

He placed his hands on mine as we unlocked the door together. My heart shot up to my neck when I saw that it was Flynn Scifo himself.

Flynn noticed my awkwardness right away. Everything on my body had been trembling the entire way here but now that I'm here sitting down on Flynn's bed next to him, I feel so much worse. Where should I even begin?

I swallowed hard to try to get the lump out of my throat. "Um, Flynn? I let something bad happen…"

By looking at his face, he wasn't surprised but that's because he doesn't know what I let happen.

I continued on. "Zagi and I were in detention and… we kissed."

"What!" He shouted standing up from the bed.

"I'm so sorry!" I shouted back twice as loud. I put my face in my hands and cried silently. "At first I wasn't thinking but then things got out of hand. He was forcing himself on me and I wanted you to rescue me but…!" Without realizing it, I stared crying again.

Maybe, in some ways, Flynn wasn't mad at me but I was. That shouldn't have happened. Next time I definitely can't get detention, at least with Zagi anyways.

My beloved Flynn saw past this and hugged me as I cried more on his shoulder. Should _I_ be the one feeling guilty?

"I love you too much to have someone else take you away from me." Flynn said. "In my eyes, you belong to me, Yuri Lowell."

"I love you too, Flynn." My voice cracked because I started crying again. Yep, I should be feeling guilty. There's a reason why I can't stop crying. That must be why.

I spent the night at Flynn's. We talked about our day at school, reminisced, and did things that people in relationships do. Too bad that no matter how many times Flynn kissed me, Zagi kissed much better. I didn't tell him that though.

Flynn made me feel better. I almost forgot all about my betrayal. I will _never_ do that again.

At the end of the night, Flynn and I cuddled on his bed with the lights off. My mind is probably just as dirty as that serial killer. I wanted to do more with Flynn than just kissing and cuddling. I've been thinking about that for a while now but I'll say it unless Almighty Flynn brings it up himself… I shouldn't be thinking of these things. It's disgusting. Just being in Flynn's arms is good enough for me.

To be continued…


	10. Affairs

The next morning came bright and early. I woke up against Flynn's hard chest. He even smelled good to me before he showered.

Flynn's blonde hair glowed in the sunlight. His white face glistened too. For once he actually looked like an angel. He sure isn't any other time unless it's your first time meeting him.

I kissed my lover on the lips. He smiled and woke up to see me.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning."

I got up from the bed to go to the shower. Unfortunately there wasn't any hot water today. That must mean I have none either. Great way to start a morning right before school. I don't want to shower anymore. Me and the cold do NOT get along.

"Flynn! No hot water!" I called.

He sighed. "Let's go to Estellise's then."

"Estelle's?"

"Estellise told me that we can come over any time before school so we can walk together. Now is a good time to go."

I groaned. Going over to the castle means seeing the elf prince before the sun sets all of the way in the sky. That'll wake me up even without the cold water.

Together, with our uniforms, we went over to the Imperial Castle in the Nobles' Quarter. The guards recognized us right away.

Flynn asked them to escort us to the bathroom. It was unnecessarily large in here. There were so many shower stalls and one gigantic bathtub. I wouldn't mind coming here all of the time… Even though that does mean seeing Ioder.

I couldn't wait to use it until a certain someone I was just thinking of came in.

"My beloved Yuri!" Ioder said cheerfully. It sounded like he couldn't believe that I was here.

Prince Ioder's face turned sour when he saw Flynn behind me glaring at him.

Ioder held onto my hand and Flynn held onto my other hand. They looked as though they were shooting electricity at each other.

"Not in the morning!" I scolded.

I broke away and went to the stall farthest from Ioder. We may be all boys here but I don't want him to see me naked.

Flynn gave the elf prince one last glare and went to use the stall right next to mine.

I washed up as quick as I possibly could. The tension in the room was getting way too uncomfortable.

After the shower I wandered through the halls without Flynn or Ioder with me. Estelle should be around here somewhere. Maybe in her room? When I think about it, she might not be. Estelle is always going somewhere random and no one can find her.

It sucks that there aren't many windows in the building. There aren't many clocks here either. I hope that I don't get lost. All I know is that Estelle's room is in the west wing. There are many ways to get there and just as many ways to not get there… In the end I know I'm going to get lost.

Imperial Guards and important nobles were walking through the same hall as me. The nobles stared at me like I was filth but the Imperial Guards nodded at me saying hello. I'm surprised those snobs recognized my face.

I kept walking by. Soon I came by Estelle's bedroom. The only way I knew it was hers is because she had a sliver sign on her door that said: "Estellise's Chamber" with a smiley face and a pink heart on it.

No matter how you look at things. This girl is too innocent. It's better off that way though. I think she'd be "exploring" too many things in high school. Curiosity kills the cat… or Estelle.

I knocked on the naïve girl's door. No one answered so I knocked again but a little louder.

"Yes?" She called.

"It's Yuri."

"Oh!" She said cheerfully and she opened the white door with excitement. "Welcome Yuri!"

Even Estelle is loud early in the morning. It's expecting but I wasn't ready for it. For people like Estelle you have to be prepared to talk to her.

"Want to walk to school with Flynn and me?"

"Sure! Let me get my bag."

Estelle went back into her room to get her bag. I took a quick glance at her room. It's bigger than my entire apartment. It's a shame how the rich live WAY better than the poor. Where the hell is Robin Hood?

"Ready!" She said.

We went to go find Flynn. As we were walking together, Estelle talked my ear off about all her adventures here at the castle. Even the little princess herself gets lost in her home. Although it's ridiculous for someone who has lived here for sixteen years to still get lost. I won't tell her that though.

Estelle and I heard Flynn and Ioder arguing from another hallway. It was about me of course. We followed the source of the voices and soon met the two of them. Their arguing turned into trying to find their way out of the castle. Is it only me who finds it shameful that the royal family easily gets lost?

"Yo!" I called. "Let's go to school."

Both of their faces lit up when they saw us. Now they can get out IF Estelle knows where she's going. Good thing she does. The four of us began walking to the school.

Everyone seemed so cheerful today. Maybe today will be better than yesterday… There's a guarantee that it'll be better today. Zagi is nowhere to be found on school grounds.

My mind wandered elsewhere as my three friends were talking about irrelevant things. Nothing they said caught my interest anyway.

My eyes actually wandered over to Duke entering the school with a man wearing a purple vest. I've never seen that man around before. Duke looked as if he knew him very well. It's the first time I've seen him laugh. It looks suspicious since he's still in a relationship with Commandant Alexei.

Flynn held my hand and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I responded calmly.

"Aww! How cute!" Estelle cooed.

I smiled slightly. "I've got to go. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Then I headed for the building. I figured that they went into Duke's classroom. Why was I spying in the first place? Maybe I should also say curiosity kills me too. Karma will come to me later.

Quietly, I peeked around the corner of Duke's room. Duke and the man were talking and laughing about old times. I guess they're just old friends until I saw Duke get up from his desk to kiss the stranger. The stranger kissed him back too. My mouth dropped. I didn't think Duke was the cheating type.

"Wow sensei." I said as I came into the room. "Commandant Alexei didn't work out?"

"Yuri!" Duke said in shock when I entered the room.

"Who's the kid?" the stranger asked.

"Yuri Lowell." I said.

"I'm Raven. Nice ta meet ya."

We shook hands. He looked about in his thirties. Maybe a little older than Duke himself.

This Raven guy seemed laid back. The exact opposite of Alexei. This must be why Duke wants Raven instead.

Judging by my sensei's face, he didn't want me to say anymore in front of his new "friend." This can't be good. More drama is going to start this school year. Not just with the students either. All this time I thought Duke was smart, he ends up cheating on Alexei with someone else. Something tells me I'm going to be involved anyway. Commandant Alexei always assumes I know something. In this case I do.

"I'll see ya later." Raven said to Duke. "Nice meetin' ya kid." He told me and then left the building.

"What happened to Alexei?"

"Um, he went to Heliord for something important. He'll be back in a week."

"Ha! You get lonely quick."

After the dangerous expression he gave me, I took that as my chance to leave. The bell rang not long after for first period to start anyway. I'm safe for the moment. I won't be surprised if he finds some reason to hit me in English class. He can be cruel.

Zagi wasn't here today after all. Good thing too. I actually got by science class without detention. The teacher still watched my every move though. There is no need for him to be hating me. I didn't do anything. Every day I come to this class I have to see his hateful face and the students too but I think that the teacher hates me more than them.

By the end of class, I was given more assignments since I hadn't gotten in trouble. I wonder if Flynn will help me with them. If not, I can always ask Ioder or Estelle. They'll definitely help me out.

English class came finally. Everyone was taking notes as Duke read out of the text book. Nothing he said caught my attention. I'm acing English anyways. Even if I don't study for a test or pay attention I end up passing. So, I looked out of the window.

Nothing interesting happened outside either. The birds sang their usual songs and the wind blew like normal. Outside of the window I saw that Raven guy and… Commandant Alexei… talking.

Raven then pointed to Duke's classroom window. Alexei looked up, and then stormed in with an angry expression. Raven looked upset too but not like the Commandant.

Duke saw that I was panicking.

"What's wrong, Yuri?"

"An angry Commandant and a Raven."

Duke grew pale. "Everyone please go to the library. I'll meet you there in a little while."

The students left but Duke wanted me to stay. He was scared. This affair probably hadn't been going on for long and Alexei couldn't have been gone long, or maybe he was gone long. Either way my sensei is going to be in serious trouble.

Honestly, if Duke is merely going to get yelled at, he deserves that, but Alexei doesn't look like the type to just yell. I hope that he doesn't hit sensei. There's nothing I can do here besides support my teacher.

"Just tell him the truth, Duke." I said.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Raven knew that I was with Alexei and… I wanted someone other than the Commandant. I don't want to tell him that."

"Is that so?" Alexei asked as he came into the room and slammed the door behind him.

The Commandant looked so intimidating. If I felt afraid just by seeing him, I can't imagine how Duke is feeling.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" He questioned.

I laughed nervously. "I _really_ should be getting to the library."

"SIT DOWN YURI LOWELL!"

Immediately, I sat down. I wonder if anyone else is hearing this. It'd be nice if someone else did. I'd feel safe that way. Duke and I are both stuck with the angry leader of the Imperial Knights.

"Alexei listen…" Duke started. He didn't seem to know where or how to start explaining. Unfortunately, I can't interfere. "I've known Raven for a long time and he's always been there for me. You… you've been so busy that I've gotten lonely… Raven was there for me. He came all of the way from Dahngrest to comfort me then… things happened."

"Did you sleep with him?" That's all the Commandant seemed to care about.

"… Yes."

You could tell by the look in Alexei's eyes, he wanted to hit Duke so bad. He might've but I was still there. I'm surprised that he cared enough not to be violent in public. He IS Commandant after all. I think he could get away with hitting someone even if there are witnesses around.

"Forget it. I'm taking a vacation from work. We'll deal with it when you get home."

He left out after thinking for a moment about the situation. Duke, however, let himself fall onto his chair and made a deep sigh. Reacting to the situation like this means he won't be able to focus on teaching or anything else until everything is fixed. Although, I don't think the principal will let Duke go home just because he had a fight with his boyfriend. There isn't anyone to substitute either. I really can't help but say this is entirely his fault. There are ALWAYS consequences for cheating even if you are dating an ass-hole and going for someone better.

"Sensei." I said.

Duke silenced me. "Your next class is starting in five minutes. Go to the library and tell everyone they're dismissed."

I went without back-talking or questioning. He'll be fine on his own. That's what sensei needs. Good thing he has a free period next class.

All of us went to the castle after school. The day went by smoothly for me and all of my friends. They were talkative like usual. Flynn and Ioder argued while Estelle entered her own fantasy world about two boys doing whatever she imagines. She is such a fan girl. While all of this was going on, I tried my best to do my homework with my abnormal friends around and the noise.

No one else here gets homework because they're in advanced classes for the academically gifted. It's no surprise for Flynn and Estelle but how the hell is Ioder intelligent? Money really can get you places.

Flynn began stroking my hair as I concentrated on my work. His touch helped me think better until Ioder decided to join in. Competing is really childish.

"You are truly beautiful Yuri." Ioder told me. "If you were mine, I'd tell you that every day when we'd wake up together. I'd hold you close in my arms and tell you that I love you."

My jealous boyfriend pulled me close to him out of Ioder's reach. Flynn said "Yuri and I already do that without thinking of you. Don't we Yuri?"

I joked around saying "Heh. You don't call me beautiful."

The elf prince couldn't understand the joke. He said "I can call you beautiful more than once in a day."

"Aww… You're so popular Yuri!" Estelle cooed.

I mumbled "More than I want."

Before I knew, it actually isn't a problem for me, the lover boys were doing all of my science homework. They were competing to see who could get done first. It didn't catch my interest at all. Even though they both knew that, they continued to work. Estelle watched in awe.

Since everyone was occupied in something, I decided to wander off. It's probably a bad idea to walk around the castle. I'll only get lost again… That doesn't sound too bad right now but I'll regret that later once I start panicking because I can't find my way back to the others.

Anyway, the hallways seemed darker than this morning. Maybe because I'm more awake everything looks a little different.

When I turned the corner, I saw Commandant Alexei coming my way. He noticed me before I could pretend I didn't see him.

"Yuri Lowell." He called.

I waited for him to come to me. If it were anyone else I'd have turned around and ignored that person but I'm not allowed to ignore the Commandant even if I'm not in the Imperial Knights. Anyone could get in trouble unless you were a certain prince or princess.

"You know Duke well, correct?" He asked. "Does he talk about me?"

"Why don't you ask him that yourself? I'm a student and he's a teacher. Our personal lives aren't shared with each other."

"If you know anything, tell me."

Alexei shook my hand and went into one of the nearby rooms. In my hand was ten-thousand gald. I know I'm poor but this is way too much to accept.

I tried getting into the room that he went in but it was locked. I even called out to him but he didn't answer me. Maybe Estelle can give it back to him. I'd keep a little but that would mean that I'd have to tell him Duke's information.

Surprisingly I found my way back to the others. Flynn and Ioder just finished with my homework and Estelle had been writing down some things. I will not bother to ask. I just might regret it.

"Estelle, can you give this back to Commandant Alexei? He paid me to give him information about his lover." I said.

"Sure." She said taking the money from me. "Which one?"

"Which one?" I repeated.

"Yes." She laughed. "Which lover?"

"He has more than one?"

"Yes."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. After how mad he got at Duke I was surprised that he cared enough for information.

Maybe Duke hooked up with Raven out of spite not because he was lonely. That makes more sense to me since Alexei only got mad that Duke slept with Raven. The pieces fit now. I just can't believe that Duke would hurt someone out of spite. I can't wait for tomorrow.

To be continued…


	11. Competing For My Love

Wednesday morning. It was kind of cloudy this morning. I fell asleep in my own bed this time with Repede lying on his dog cushion. He wasn't sleeping. Repede was playing with one of his chew toys. The squeaking woke me up.

"Repede…" I groaned.

I had wanted to stay asleep for a reason. Flynn and I have no food again and I am so hungry. Repede has to go to Hanks place again while we raise money for food. We don't even have dog food to give Repede.

While Flynn was still asleep next door, I took Repede out to Hanks house. He happily took my dog.

During this time in the Nobles' Quarter, the people are either sleeping or just getting off from work. Today is pay-day so that's why I'm here. I wouldn't want to have a job that lets you off at four o' clock in the morning. They wouldn't hire some kid from the Lower Quarter anyway. They find us stupid.

In middle of the rich town, I held up a sign that said "Will leave for gald." That usually works when they want a "vermin" to get out of their quarter.

Tired employees began exiting their buildings. I immediately approached them and bothered them until they filled my basket with gald. Before the sun rose up, I collected about three-hundred gald. I was hoping there would be a little more. I can only buy bread or milk with this. Prices have sky-rocketed in a very little amount of time.

Disappointed, I made my way back to the Lower Quarter. I did stop to get a loaf of bread before going home though. The shopkeeper seemed happy to get so much money for one loaf.

It's rare to see a noble coming from the Lower Quarter. We obviously don't get along. I think Flynn and I are the only ones who have nobles for friends and even they should be sleeping.

When the man got a little closer to me I realized that it was Ioder. He was wearing a black suit and for once I couldn't call him an elf prince. In a way he looked as if he came from a meeting or something important.

"Hello Ioder." I said.

"Yuri?"

"You actually look attractive wearing that." I teased. Like always, Ioder took it seriously.

"Maybe I should wear suits more often. We should also dance together again."

I laughed. Not if he's going to start groping. That will most likely happen too.

"I'm going home now. Let me know if you need anything my love."

Prince Ioder stroked my hair as he went back up to the Nobles' Quarter. I wonder what he had been doing here. No one was walking around. Both house and street lights were off. It's very suspicious but I won't say anything although I'm curious.

I got home and put some bread in the toaster. When I got inside I couldn't fall asleep so I turned on my XBOX 360. It's been a while since I've played a game and ate toast at the same time. It's the first relaxing thing I've done this week.

It hit six o' clock in a short amount of time. The only way I knew it was six in the morning is because Flynn walked in wearing his uniform. The only thing left on his list is to eat… Well toast is more like a snack but that's the best we'll get. It would be better if we had jelly though.

Before Flynn had the chance to lecture me, I turned off my console to prepare for school. My stomach was still growling. I felt nauseous from hunger. The Almighty Flynn had to be feeling the same but he has a good poker face and he doesn't let me see the real side of him that has pain. I suppose it's so I won't worry or freak out. It will not surprise me if he collapses in public or in school. One-hundred percent chance I'll be there to see it when I least expect it to happen… I probably will freak out though.

We left to school just like we normally do although something felt different about today. Nothing special was going to take place in school… well I don't think anything is.

Flynn and I didn't talk very much this morning. (Most likely because we're hungry.) I hope Repede got a good meal at least.

Students were just arriving on school grounds. Estelle and Ioder weren't here yet but I heard Estelle's voice echo onto school grounds.

She yelled "Prince Ioder! Wait!"

Ioder dashed over to me and held my hands in his. His blue eyes looked shinier than usual today. I think he wanted to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had no food or money?" He cried.

Everyone started watching. I felt my face getting hot from embarrassment. The elf prince wasn't going to let go any time soon. For some reason I couldn't stop looking into his sparkling eyes. Every time I'd look away I found myself staring in his eyes again. Flynn didn't like that at all.

Mr. Scifo pulled His Highness Ioder off and stepped in front of me. "How'd you know about that?"

"Things get around my castle pretty quickly."

I sighed and prepared myself for another argument or discussion. Estelle came out of nowhere to stand beside me. She was out of breath from running to catch up with Ioder.

Estelle held onto my arm and told me "Prince Ioder is mad. You should've said something about your living condition."

Ioder did look more mature today. It must be because he's angry but why at Flynn? They both looked angry actually. What the hell is going on here?

"How could you let Yuri go hungry?" Ioder started.

"How is this any of your concern?" Flynn snapped back.

"You could've gotten a job to support each other. Then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"In case you haven't realized; it's hard to even get a part-time job when you have a history of living in the Lower Quarter. Thanks to you selfish, ignorant, judgmental people, everyone in the Lower Quarter has been suffering. Yuri and I have a better life than most where we live. Instead of yelling at me, try to understand how difficult it is to get by every day when you lack something that you need. Whether it's money to food to eviction we can't help how we are forced to live. As a person in line to the throne I'd think you'd know that but you're just as ignorant as everyone else in the Nobles' Quarter."

Ioder stayed quiet for a while but then he said something that Flynn didn't like. "I think Yuri should live with me."

"No." Flynn said immediately.

I didn't like where this was going. Flynn wanted to kick the elf prince's ass and I knew he could do it easily. I stood between them to stop this nonsense. Ioder's going to get hurt and Flynn will get arrested on the spot.

"Guys, settle this another way." I said. "Flynn, you're supposed to be the one to see ME behind bars and Ioder, you're supposed to be a good friend that doesn't stick his nose where it doesn't belong. Agreed?"

Ioder smiled mischievously at Flynn. "How about we settle this in a competition?"

My blonde lover raised an eyebrow questioning what he had in mind.

"Let's compete in winning Yuri's trust. He can trust me to provide for him and he can trust you to protect him."

"I don't think…" I said but no one was listening.

"Sounds good." Flynn responded.

They shook hands to start the competition. I'm already getting annoyed. Estelle and I are going to be best friends today. I'm also looking forward to class now since I won't be seeing them there.

The bell rang and the doors opened up. I was more than happy to get inside. Estelle followed close behind me with excitement. It seems that she wants to see what Flynn and Ioder will do for me. I'm actually scared to see what they're going to do. It's not going to turn out right and I can see myself getting mad at both of them.

"Good luck, Yuri." Estelle said before she went into first period. "It's easy to tell that they love you very much so please do not get upset with them. They only want what's best for you and so do I. At the end of the day, everything will turn out to be just fine."

Only if she knew how extreme they'll go. They are both crazy.

I sat down at my desk as soon as I got to first period. I pulled my homework out of my bag and sat it on my desk. I forgot how thick the packet was.

There was a sticky note attached to the packet that said: "Did your homework for you, love!" -Ioder

I took the note off immediately. The teacher got suspicious when he saw my hands move quickly as I stuffed the paper in my pocket. My science teacher came over to my desk and took my work. He went back to his desk to check over it. His wrinkles look so much deeper when he's angry… or is it when he sees me in class?

He's a pain in the ass. Good thing I won't have him next year.

Momentarily, the teacher came back to me and slammed the stack on my desk. I couldn't tell if he was happy or displeased.

"Everything is wrong." He said. "Stay after school to do it again."

"What!"

Without further ado, he went back to his desk.

Now I have detention for something I didn't do and who knows how long it'll take to get this done. Class hadn't even started yet. I'd call it a record but I didn't do anything wrong. If I skip detention I'll get suspended.

"Thanks a lot Ioder." I mumbled.

**XXX**

I only get woodshop twice a week in school and it's the only class that I do my best in since I like making things.

Everyone was assigned to make an object (out of wood of course) that was part of a modern home in the Nobles' Quarter. Making it electric was optional because of how dangerous it was. I decided to put wiring through it but I can't guarantee it'll work.

Unlike everyone else, I made a lamp. It looked appealing enough for a good grade but that's not the only quality I want it to have. I worked hard on it so it'd be nice if it actually worked.

When I entered the shop there was a sticky note in Flynn's hand writing on my project. It said: "Your lamp didn't light up so I rewired it for you. Good luck!" -Flynn  
I took off the note right away. Hopefully the teacher didn't see the note before I did.

If Ioder couldn't do something right, I know Flynn can. Although I was hoping that no one messed with it since I worked hard on it.

The teacher came around to grade each student's project. She examined them closely and moved onto the next one. Hardly anyone used wiring.

Sensei finally got to me. She examined all around and felt the wood.

"Very nice, Yuri. It's been sanded nicely and it looks flawless. You've done a great job. Does it turn on?" She asked.

I flicked the switch to turn it on. It lit up brightly right away. The students stared in awe as they gathered around my project. It looked very nice. Flynn did a good job on fixing it for me until I heard a buzzing sound coming from the lamp.

Everyone screamed and backed up once it started crackling. Soon it began making popping noises. The wires sparked and it burst into flames. The wood only helped the flames spread and it travelled quickly. It fell apart onto the wooden table and the table was set on fire.

Sensei got the fire extinguisher but didn't know how to use it. I took it from her and put out the fire.

Not only is my project destroyed but the table is too. Now I have to pay to replace it with the money I don't have.

I laughed nervously. "At least it was bright."

Sensei, with her sour expression, marked an F on my performance sheet. That was the first F I've ever got in a woodshop class. There are no words to describe how pissed off I am. Trying to clear things up will only make things worse since I hadn't wired it in the first place. I'm scared for the rest of my day. What else have they done to "win" my trust?

**XXX**

Estelle and I sat outside for lunch. I had my head on the table and Estelle sat next to me rubbing my back. She didn't laugh when I told her about my horrible day. If she did, I'd have no one else to turn to since Duke isn't going to be here for a week.

"Maybe I should go home? So many bad things happened in just one attempt from each of them." I said.

"No. Don't do that. There may be something good out of this later besides, I'll be bored without you here."

I sighed deeply. Unfortunately Estelle is right. If I walk out during school hours the nobles' will only tell the Imperial Guards and they'll tell Alexei and then I'll get into trouble. School is the place I can be right now.

From a distance, I saw Ioder coming to the table. I didn't feel like seeing him or Flynn right now so I left to go to my next class early without eating. Estelle will most likely tell him what's going on anyway.

Flynn came walking towards me but I went right pass him without saying a word. I was too mad to even say "hi." He obviously doesn't know why I'm mad yet and if I am the one to tell him I'll explode.

He must've knew how angry I am because he didn't bother to stop me. Usually he chases after me when something goes wrong. He knows that's a mistake when he is the one I'm mad at.

The rest of the day went by without anymore "gifts" from the ones who love me. My day became peaceful after no more chaos.

My woodshop teacher must have told all of my other teachers about what happened in her class because everyone was being cautious when they approached me. There's nothing here to even set on fire and I put it out at least. I could've let them all burn but I'm not that cruel. I have a heart for the heartless.

Estelle walked with me after school. Who said a princess can't rescue a man? Estelle fixed everything that Flynn and Ioder caused. She talked to my science teacher so I wouldn't have to stay after school or redo the homework packet then she apologized to my woodshop teacher and paid for the damages the fire created. She's a miracle worker.

Flynn and Ioder were nowhere to be seen. It scares me a little to not know where they are. I'm hoping that they went home without having a conversation. It might make things worse.

"Do you want to come to the castle with me? I can give you some food and a little money when you leave. You haven't eaten all day." She asked.

"Sure if you don't mind."

The guards greeted us and opened the large doors for us. Do they love their job that much to always work at the same post? I wonder how much the royal family pays.

One of the chefs sat fresh cookies on the dining room table. I couldn't help but eat most of them. Estelle hardly had any. I felt bad even when she said she didn't mind. I'm so hungry. Cookies aren't enough to eat though.

I pulled work out of my bag from each class. Duke's substitute gave out homework to the class for some reason. No one was happy about that since we get homework from every other teacher every day.

I heard familiar voices coming from outside of the room. Due to the immense space in this place, almost all sounds echo. The voices travel farther here than on top of a mountain.

The only two blue eyed, blondes that I know came in discussing something stupid again. I love Flynn and all but it pisses me off when Ioder is here. I wish that they'd get along already or pretend like they are when I'm near them.

"Yuri!" They said in unison with excitement.

They sat down with Estelle and I uninvited. They instantly took a homework sheet from each of my classes and began doing it for me. It seemed as though they were competing to find out who could finish it faster.

"That's enough!" I shouted.

Everything grew silent. They were both surprised when I shouted. It felt good actually.

I took back my papers from them. School was hell and I don't need being at the castle hell too.

I told my blonde friends "Today had been one of the worst days I've ever had. The thing that caused it is you two. Estelle fixed all of the messes created by you both. If you're going to make my life at school hell, don't make it the same at home."

Ioder's eyes lit up and so did Estelle's.

The prince and princess said together "You called the castle home!"

Ioder's eyes were so bright it could blind someone. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad. At least we wouldn't run out of food or hot water and I could bring food down to the Lower Quarter.

"Please consider living with us! You too Flynn!" Estelle said with excitement. "You can have your own rooms too! This is so exciting!"

"Estellise, I don't think that's a great idea." Flynn said. I noticed that his eyes travelled to Ioder.

The elf prince matured a little since last time I was alone with him. I don't think there'll be an incident like when Ioder got me out of jail and tried to have his way with me. He has power but I don't believe he'll abuse it again. (I wonder if the guards know the prince likes men.)

"We'll think about it." I said. "I'm going home now."

Estelle gathered the food and money she offered. I happily accepted it.

Flynn left with me. My screaming didn't faze Ioder at all but it hit Flynn. As we walked, I saw how gloomy he looked. His head hung slightly lower than usual and walked at a slower pace.

"If you don't hurry I'll leave you behind." I teased.

Eventually he picked up his pace. He probably never realized how childish he had been acting until now. Maybe he'll stop that behavior now that he knows. Ioder will catch on sooner or later.

We got home at sunset. Repede was still at Hanks place. I'll pick him tomorrow. I really don't feel like leaving right now.

Flynn and I put the groceries away. We almost forgot where the items go since it's been so long before we had a full stock. When we run out, we can just buy more with the money Estelle gave us. It's enough to get the same amount of food we were just given. She really is the greatest.

I sat on my bed. Suddenly the homework getting completed didn't seem important. It's because I don't want to do it.

Flynn sat on my only kitchen chair. "I'm sorry that I made you upset, Yuri. It won't happen again."

"It's alright. I've already forgiven you. I can't stay mad at you for long anyway."

"It's just that Prince Ioder makes me so jealous when he gets near you. I feel like I have no choice but to compete to keep you."

"Flynn. It's alright. I already know how many things Ioder can do for me and give me but I want you. There's no need for jealousy." I smiled at him. "I love you too much to go to someone else."

My lover smiled twice as large. "I love you too. Good-night."

He kissed my forehead and left out. Why do I always feel as though I need him around? I wonder if I love Flynn more than he loves me. Unfortunately, that's one of the many questions that shouldn't be answered in a relationship.

To be continued…


	12. Guilt

A few weeks have gone by since me and Zagi kissed. Ever since then, he hasn't been in school. It's not that I care where he is, it's just that I don't want him killing someone. If he is going to murder someone it should be our darling first period teacher. Since no one will fire him any time soon, he might as well be killed. Not even the rich kids like him. It's kind of sad that they're on the poor kid's side.

At home Flynn and I were packing important things like clothing, precious items, and Repede's things. I took my Bodhi Blastia along with me. Repede sat on the floor wagging his tail watching what we were doing. The funny thing about Repede is he never looks happy. His tail says it all for us.

Hanks met us at the border line between the Lower and the Nobles' Quarter to see us off. The old man was proud to see us living for better. However, he looked sad to see Repede go. At that moment I was glad to leave with MY dog. Hanks doesn't seem to know Repede is not his.

The nobles stared at us in disgust as we made our way to the castle. Flynn carried the box with our precious things in it and had the suitcases in each hand. The nobles then realized that we were moving into their quarter and they began whispering.

My lover, dog, and I entered our new home. Estelle was there to greet us with open arms. I've never seen her smile so large before. The princess made her way over to us.

"Welcome!"

Servants came and took our stuff.

"Follow them. They'll take you to your new rooms." Estelle said.

The servants didn't speak. They simply dropped our belongings off in each of our rooms. Their silence freaks me out a little. I couldn't even start a conversation with them because it felt so awkward.

Flynn's room was across from mine and on the eastern wing in the castle. Ioder's room is somewhere around here. I don't remember exactly where it is though.

Instead of staying with Flynn or me, Repede went exploring. It'd be a shame if he got lost too. If he did that would say a lot about this castle. It's just like a maze or optical illusion. When Estelle picked my room she should have put me near the dining room so I could smell my way back.

My new bedroom was huge. So much space was unnecessary. I didn't mind it but I'm not used to it.

"Wow…" Flynn said. "Nice place."

"Yeah. More than I expected though. Do you like yours?"

"Yeah."

I miss the Lower Quarter already. This new feeling will take time to get used to. On the bright side, getting to school is going to be a much shorter walk.

Flynn said "Hey, Yuri…"

Ioder interrupted Flynn intentionally by saying with excitement "My darling has come to be with me after all!" He then forced me to hug him. "There is so much we have to do together."

"That's nice and all Ioder but…" I said and then looked at Flynn. He wanted to say something but instead he left my new bedroom. So, I looked back at Ioder and grinned. "Not right now."

Living in the castle took time to get used to. We have been here for about three days now. Yes, everyone welcomed us but it wasn't "home" yet. I also didn't feel comfortable here. Repede always went off around the castle and I never see him until nightfall. I wonder where he goes every day. He probably doesn't like it here. That's all I can think of.

Friday finally came. I can't wait for the weekend to come. Duke is back in school now and he's not talking as often as he used to. He and Alexei most likely broke up. If they did, it's for the best. You can't even call what they have a relationship. The entire time Alexei's been cheating on Duke and Duke started cheating just recently. Maybe they need couples' counseling.

I walked into my first period class to see no Zagi again. My science teacher gave me a smirk when he saw me. I already thought he was ugly but wait until you see him smile.

Anyway he approached me with a stack of papers. I became confused because I've done these assignments in class and as homework yet he's handing me more. I looked at his grade book before, the ass-hole marked me down in his book that I completed every assignment.

"Take these to Zagi's house after school." He said with that disgusting smile still on his face.

"I don't know where he lives." I responded immediately.

He wrote his address on a sticky note and put it on the stack.

"Now you do. Sit down."

The ass-hole really wants me to die. That's why he's so happy today. I should make this period hell for him but I won't because Flynn will get mad if I get detention again this week. Honestly, I don't see the point in receiving detention. I never learn my lesson.

At lunch I told Flynn about what happened. He said that he'd come with me to Zagi's house. Even if the Almighty Flynn is with me, I'm hoping Zagi isn't there. Since he hasn't been in school it wouldn't surprise me if the psycho left Zaphias. No one has heard from him or seen him.

Estelle and Ioder weren't at lunch today so it was quiet. Estelle usually has something to say or tell and we had no stories to listen to.

Flynn's fan girls sat with us though. They still paid me no mind since Flynn is the only one they saw sitting here. I hate them so much. I thought this would stop but clearly I was wrong. In the end, I forced my lover to leave early with me. The girls shot dirty looks as I pulled MY boyfriend along. The only reason those girls stick around is because Flynn is too nice. It doesn't take much to break their hearts.

The final bell rang for everyone to go home. I waited outside for Flynn so we could go to the killer's house together but he didn't show up. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. No surprise it was Flynn. He texted me saying: "Sorry I can't make it. I have to go to an after school meeting. Just go home. Love you."

Although I KNOW I should listen to the wise blonde kid, the papers are heavy in my bag and I don't feel like carrying them for an extra day or two. As a result I went to Zagi's place. The note said he lived in the Nobles' Quarter.

His house… manor wasn't hard to find if you cut through almost all of the alleyways in town. I've never seen it here before but judging by the way it's been built, it must have been recent. It reminded me of one of those haunted houses on a hill in a storm in old movies. Good thing it's sunny today.

I knocked on the door as hard as I could. The door is even made out of high quality wood. Who did he kill to get this place?

Zagi answered the door right away with a knife in his hand. He was surprised to see me standing on the other side of the door.

"I won't be here for long. Don't get excited." I said with no enthusiasm.

I searched in my bag for the stack of papers. When I finally pulled them out, Zagi pulled me inside and I dropped the work and my bag on the porch.

He held me against the closed front door. Everything was dark in here but light enough to see each other. Sunlight hardly came through the windows. I think Zagi wanted the house like that. Not a great way to live. He must be hiding something in the dark.

"Force won't get you everywhere you know." I said.

"I know." He said. "But I love doing it to you."

The psychopath went in to kiss me but I put my hand on his chest and turned my head. The freak kissed my cheek instead. I felt him tense up.

Zagi grabbed my chin to make me look at him. He also put a hand behind my neck. His hold on me was so strong and unbreakable. I wanted to call out to someone but for some reason I didn't. I let him do what he wanted to do to me. Just a kiss. Why didn't I pull away from him and make a run for it? It's probably because he kisses so well.

I told him "Stop. I don't know what you want from me but it has to end."

"That's the last thing I want." He said with his lips still lightly touching mine. "I want you to love me, Yuri Lowell."

My heart skipped a beat as our lips separated. My grey eyes met Zagi's red eyes. The psycho was serious too. (Not that I can call him a psycho right now.) Even if he did mean it, staying here with him is dangerous. It was already idiotic to come here and there'd be something wrong with me if I stayed here any longer.

"No…" I found myself saying. "I can't let you. I have to leave."

I reached out for the door knob. Zagi took my hand and rested it on his chest. His heart was beating fast. A little faster than mine. This is another burden to add to my daily life. I don't need a third person falling in love with me.

Zagi had my hands in his as he went in to kiss me one more time. I found myself giving in to him. When I realized this, I was able to resist and turn away. Deep down, I really wanted more, but I'd be digging my own grave.

It scared me when he grabbed my face and forced himself on me again. I bit his lips to escape as he flinched and covered his mouth.

Knowing that he wasn't going to let me leave, I ran down the hallway to find another exit. Due to the darkness I bumped into so many things and stumbled. All of the doors I came across were locked. My heart was beating unbelievably fast. It also ached more than any other time I felt guilty.

I didn't get far from Zagi when he wrestled me to the floor. He held my hands above my head. I tried fighting him off of me with my legs but that didn't work well. Zagi restrained my legs with his. With his free hand, he unbuttoned my uniform shirt. He kissed my neck and down my bare chest.

"No!" I screamed.

Every time I struggled he held onto me tighter. I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down by my head. I lay there with my messy hair feeling his cold, wet lips on my skin. It made me shiver and cringe on the floor. It burned on each spot he kissed me for some odd reason. My face got hotter as I breathed harder. Deep down, did I want this from him? Was this feeling just an average teenage boy's lust or was I developing something for Zagi?

He stopped what he was doing and looked down at my body. He must see my goose bumps also the red spots on my skin where he kissed me. Zagi paused for a moment. The look in his red eyes was unfamiliar. Never had I seen someone make a face like his. For once Zagi didn't look at me like a piece of meat or a toy. I felt worthwhile in his arms. He no longer felt cold… Flynn never made me feel like this…

Although, I couldn't think. I panicked when the sentimental aura went away as the psycho unbuttoned my pants. My reaction jumped in when my legs broke free from Zagi's hold and I kicked Zagi in the stomach.

Leaving him there in pain I ran for the door. I was able to get outside, grab my bag, and get far away from his manor without him catching me. When I got in an alleyway I quickly buttoned up my pants and shirt then went for the castle. I don't plan on telling anyone about this but I just might have to. How many graves am I going to dig for myself?

On my way home, I decided to recap on what happened. If he wanted me to love him, why would he try to get it by force? Maybe it's the only way he knows how to get by. A part of me wants nothing to do with Zagi but another part does. When he kisses me I want to be with him. When Zagi does more than that I want to get away, but when he touches my skin, it burns. It's a feeling that I love though.

The more I think about it the more I wonder if I have feelings for Zagi. The feelings could be false. I could possibly like only for his charm. Charm is attractive to me and sad to say; Flynn doesn't have that quality.

"Yuri!" A voice from behind me called.

I turned around to see Zagi coming up to me. My heart began to pound as the killer came closer. No one else was in the area since we were behind houses away from the open where all of the nobles hung out. My face felt hot too.

"Yuri, when we first met I knew there was something special about you. I didn't try to kill you because I was hired to. All I wanted to do was kill you to make the butterflies in my stomach go away. I've never experienced that before so I didn't understand. Then when I saw you again in school I understood a little so I kissed you. When you showed up at my house I couldn't help myself to officially make you mine, but that didn't work. So my next step is to win your heart. I'll steal you from Flynn."

I admit that impressed me. He didn't sound insane like he usually does, but I still know he is. There's no way I'll let Zagi hurt my lover.

Zagi took my hands and held them in his. The killer rested my hands on his chest again to feel his heart. This time his heart was calm. In return, I calmed down too.

Zagi's eyes softened. We kissed each other. At that moment it felt like it was okay to kiss Zagi back, but that was a mistake when Flynn came out of nowhere and punched Zagi until he fell on the ground.

The "hero" took me by the hand and went towards the castle. His grip on my hand was so tight. It hurt but I didn't say anything. I just let Flynn lead me silently. My heart began to hurt again from the dense guilt I was carrying.

We got inside the castle. Flynn let my hand go and looked at me. The guilt got the best of me when I avoided his deep, blue eyes. He continued to stare at me though. He knew that I was also to blame, but no matter what I couldn't look at my lover. Every time I tried, it'd only be for a short while.

"Yuri…" He said.

I forced myself to face him.

"Y-Yes?" My voice cracked.

He gently grabbed my chin. Now I was looking into his eyes that seemed bluer. Flynn leaned in to my lips and kissed me better than Zagi. I didn't think that was possible.

He said "I've been holding back all this time to keep you with me but now I know that I can't do that. Yuri, you belong to me."

My heart stopped that Friday night. Never had I been so flustered before. Never had I been so nervous around Flynn before in my entire life. When everyone fell asleep Flynn and I bonded. We slept in the same room and… things coincidentally happened. I won't go into any detail, but Flynn was right when he said he wouldn't hold back anymore.

I woke up with my lover beside me in the bed. He was still sleeping. Carefully, I took Flynn's hand off of me and I put my bath robe on. The bathroom was right down the hall so I could quickly bathe.

Flynn was sleeping with a smile on his face. The most content I've seen him all week. It made me happy but at the same time I was upset from being so sore.

After last night, I concluded that I only want Flynn Scifo. Zagi may be able to sweep me off of my feet easily but no one can make me happier than Flynn. It sucks that it took me this long to realize this and kind of sad. It makes me kind of curious if Flynn has been in a similar situation during our relationship.

As I soaked in the large bath tub full of warm water I couldn't help myself but to smile at my lover's actions. He must really love me then if I did all that and he forgave me… I'm pretty lucky to have him.

Thank God it's Saturday. After all that happened yesterday, I don't think I could go to school until Monday. I got dressed and walked around the castle to see if anyone was awake. No one was in sight until…

"Yuri!" Ioder called.

I turned around to say a smart-assed comment to him until I saw the elf prince's serious face. I suddenly became nervous and hoped he wasn't going to give me some bad news. Everything about his posture showed how serious he was. Prince Ioder was like a different person which is another reason why I should be nervous.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I asked shakily.

"I came to tell you that while you were gone yesterday…" He sighed. "Flynn isn't as faithful as you think."

"Wh-What do you mean?" My voice cracked since my throat felt so dry.

"Estellise and I heard noises coming from Flynn's room. It sounded like he was with a girl. I think it was Sodia."

"What?"

From down the hall, I saw Flynn standing with his bedhead and still shirtless. His eyes were widened as his skin grew pale. He didn't move.

I must've been giving the same expression.

Rage overcame me when I saw Sodia walk out of one of the closets wearing one of the castle's special robes. She also had bedhead.

I found myself saying again "What?"

To be continued…


	13. All About Forgiveness

It instantly became dead silent in the long castle hallway as I stared at Flynn in disbelief and he stared back at me with utter guilt. There's no way that could be true, right? Just another one of Flynn and Ioder's childish tricks… Right?

Warm tears trickled down my cheeks. Sodia smirked at me. My "faithful" lover took a few steps towards me. I found myself moving backwards. Prince Ioder stood aside and I saw him pull out something that resembled to a cell phone.

"Yuri, it's not what it looks like." Flynn said calmly.

I shook my head still backing away. _This_ wasn't as nearly as bad as what I've done. All of the things I've done cannot compare to _this_.

Flynn caught up to me and wrapped his strong arms around me. Feeling weak, I couldn't push him off. He repeatedly whispered in my ear "It's not what it looks like." Although I desperately wanted to believe him, I just couldn't bring myself to trust him. Nevertheless did I want an explanation at the moment.

My heart felt as though it had broken in two. The man I thought I would be with forever demolished me. There's no way I can recover any time soon.

"Let go! Let go!" I shouted but Flynn kept repeating the same thing over and over again. From frustration, I began to cry harder. If he wants me why did he do that? Especially since Sodia stabbed me.

"Dammit! Let me go!" I shouted one last time before I heard the heavy, metallic footsteps of the knights coming down the hall.

They seized Sodia first and then they took Flynn away from me. My "lover" had been supporting me. After he was taken, I fell to the waxed blue marble floor hugging myself and staring at my reflection. I looked so pale and yet so red under my eyes.

Flynn continued to call my name as the knights forced him towards the jail cells. Maybe once I calm down I should go listen to his story.

"Why would he do that?" I asked myself aloud.

"Yuri…" I heard Ioder say softly.

I looked up to see the elf prince extending his hand to me. Instead, I got up on my own. I don't feel like having people feel sympathetic.

It startled me when Ioder pulled me into his arms and held me close to him. He felt so warm. Warm and comfortable enough for me to actually wrap my arms around him too and want to stay in his presence.

We all know that Ioder likes me but this is the first time that I actually connected with the elf. He has to be feeling the same way. The first time he understands what it means to like someone. Even though it's nice to be comforted by Ioder, I can't be in someone else's arms yet or at all. Not until Flynn explains and if it's good enough for me to stay.

"Yuri Lowell." Ioder said clearly. "I love you."

My heart skipped a beat. I've heard those words from him before but the way he said it was different from any other time. It touched my heart this time. It made me want to stay longer but I can't do that right now. Besides I don't know if Ioder is the one I want to be with next.

"N-No…" I said. My face was hot. I covered my mouth as I looked down at the floor with my other hand resting on Ioder's chest.

Those three words can pierce through anyone's soul whether your guard's down or not. Just like a knife. It's sharp and merciless. Also, just as many times before, it cuts me up and exposes what's inside of me. I hate but also love those words.

"I do." Ioder said. "I love you."

"I'm sorry."

I left the elf in the hallway watching me walk away.

There's no place that I can leave to so I can forget even for a little while. There's no place in Zaphias where Flynn and I haven't been together. I can't even go to the jail cell because now he's been there too. This isn't anything worse enough that could happen to me than this today.

Just like Duke and Alexei, did they cheat on each other because they weren't getting what they needed from each other? If so, then Duke and I are much more alike than I thought. Although Duke can go find that man he was with while with Alexei. He could talk to him to relieve the stress and confusion he carries. Me, however, my first alternative is ignorant about almost everything and the second one isn't exactly sane. Estelle is even more ignorant than Ioder, sad to say. If she weren't then she'd be the one I'd go to without a doubt.

To find what I needed to forget, I left the castle for a while. Once I come back I'll talk to Flynn… I think. Unfortunately I care enough for him not to rot in that dungeon. Sodia on the other hand, I could care less. I actually hope she rots faster. Much faster.

In the Public Quarter, there's a park that both nobles and poor go to. It's still divided in two for each class. Ever since I was young I'd go onto the nobles' side because they have a pond. I always feed the ducks and fish. That's one thing that helps me forget.

As I fed the ducks and their ducklings, the birds decided to come get food too. The first time that has happened to me. It looked unusual to see ducks and birds side by side eating. That doesn't happen often in Zaphias. The poor were surprised too but the nobles on the other hand were disgusted to see a poor man feed animals which they define us both as vermin. I hate nobles. Everything about them makes me want to smack them.

Another unusual thing happened to me at the park. A Kritiyan sat next to me on the bench in front of the pond. She was beautiful too with a hot body and big boobs. I finally met a girl with a figure when I find out that I'm gay. Do I have some bad luck or what?

She started talking to me. "You must really love animals."

"I guess." I responded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked bluntly.

"No. I have… a boyfriend."

"Oh my. How strange."

Even after calling it "strange" the Kritiyan remained by my side, watching me feed the ducks and birds until I ran out of food. If she thinks I'm strange she should really look in a mirror.

"My name is Judith by the way."

"I'm Yuri."

We shook hands. Judith was pretty young. About my age which is another unusual thing today. I tried to start a conversation with the Kritiyan girl by asking her questions.

"So, uh, where are you from?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't have a home. I travel a lot. I actually just arrived here when I saw you. The boys that I have met are all cold-hearted but you really caught my attention. Are there more men around here like you?"

"Only in the Lower Quarter."

"I suppose I should go explore before I leave then. Nice meeting you, Yuri."

I waved good-bye but I knew it, Judith was gone. She is definitely a mystery. I can't say much about her to say I want to see more of her. We seem as though we'd get along. Since Judith travels I wonder when I'll see her next.

The nobles were staring at me in disgust. It had no effect on me. They always look at me like that. It was intimidating to stay in "their" spot so I got up to leave but before I could go, two rich men stepped in front of me. They were extremely tall. I've never seen them around the Nobles' Quarter though.

One of them put their large hand on my shoulder and said with his powerful voice "Stay out of the Nobles' Quarter."

"What if I don't?" I said full of attitude.

The other man cracked his knuckles with a sneer. I assume they were hoping I'd say something like that. They didn't scare me enough to make me leave for good. It's cowardly to come to me with more than one man anyway.

"Then we'll have to take care of you ourselves."

His grip tightened on my shoulder. It hurt but I refused to show any sign of pain to them. The nobles around us were watching in pleasure on their petty faces as they whispered secrets to each other.

"Don't worry." The other large man said. "No one will know you were gone."

Apparently, people _will_ know what happened to Yuri Lowell. Especially since Zagi came out of nowhere with his favorite knife.

Instead of aiming for the men with his weapon he came behind with knife held up to my throat and he covered my eyes with his other hand. The crazy fool dragged me away from the area. I heard the nobles panicking from the sight of the psycho murderer and the weapon. They have no right to be in panic when they were all watching those men threatening me and enjoying the scene.

I have no idea where Zagi took me but it didn't surprise me that when I opened my eyes it was dark. We were in some alleyway in the Nobles' Quarter. Fortunately the walls weren't closed closely together. If I slept with Zagi would Flynn care? It doesn't matter how rough Zagi does it now that I stupidly lost my virginity to the Almighty Flynn anyway. Too bad I already know spending a night with Zagi won't make me feel any better. I'm not a whore.

Zagi asked "Did you miss me?"

I asked sarcastically "Is this where I'm supposed to say 'More than you know'? 'Cause I don't think that'll sound right coming out of anyone's mouth when talking to you of all people."

The psychopath simply smirked. I guess he liked that remark. What a weird person. Who gets turned on by sarcasm?

There is a little light in Zagi's eyes when he looks at me. I noticed that yesterday. It makes me slightly relieved. In this case I know he won't hurt me… Unlike Flynn. The light has disappeared from Flynn's eyes a little. I have to know if it's because of me. If it is because of me, I wish he would have said something about it. Did he have to sleep with Sodia though?

As I was lost in thought about the situation, Zagi cupped my chin to give me a quick kiss. I covered my mouth and said "What are you doing?" (In truth, I didn't really mind.)

"When you're with someone you should always give them your undivided attention. If you don't give me what I want I'll make you do it."

"Ha!" I said. "You sure as hell didn't succeed yesterday then."

I noticed that his eyebrow twitched. He cornered me against the wall. Zagi got annoyed. Was it romance that he wanted or was it something less than that?

In the end, I let Zagi make-out with me as much as he wanted to in the tight alleyway. Even though I know that I have no interest in the serial killer, there was no doubt that I expected him to do more with me and not care. To my surprise he stopped himself before things got too heavy.

As our lips parted, I saw Zagi's face. There just so happened to be hunger in his eyes so why did he stop?

Zagi noticed my expression too. I was confused. "I know what you're thinking." He said. "This isn't the way to win you over."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Not really. I need to get my mind off of some things and I was hoping that you could help me."

"That's why you were letting me kiss you?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Yes… In some ways I wanted you to continue but that's probably a bad-"

Without letting me finish, he attacked my lips. The aggressive kiss lasted for a while. It took us some time to catch our breath afterward. It sent chills down my spine and it made me shiver a little.

I spent the rest of my day with Zagi at his manor until sunset. No, we didn't do anything inappropriate while we were there. Neither of us can cook so Zagi ordered out Chinese food. The delivery man was afraid of Zagi so he didn't have to pay.

It wasn't the cheap kind of food either. The best that I've eaten in a while. I left not long after we ate. I've been thinking about going for Zagi but a strange feeling in my gut is telling me not to. It probably won't be much of a relationship anyway. He wants more physical contact than anything.

Once I entered the doors of the castle Estelle was waiting for me on the other side. How did she know I was coming? I have no idea.

Full of sympathy, she wrapped her tiny arms around me and said full of sorrow "Oh Yuri! You poor thing! It must've been awful when you found out!"

I sighed and put her to the side. "I actually forgot about it for a little while until you mentioned it."

"Oops… Well, are you okay now? Do you need some more time? Flynn requested to speak with you but I told him that you weren't here."

"Yeah? I was with Zagi."

Immediately she went in to a panic. I also forgot Zagi is considered a bad guy.

Princess Estelle asked frantically "Are you hurt? Oh no! What were you thinking?"

"Estelle it's not-"

Before I could even explain she ran off down the hall to find the first-aid kit. No one listens to me anymore… Well for Estelle it's nothing new. She never listens to anyone not even the knights.

Within seconds, the princess came to me with the brand new first-aid kit only to find out that she didn't need it.

"Well why didn't you tell me you were not injured?" She complained.

I sighed in frustration. "I'm going to go see Flynn now."

"Wait!" Estelle called. "I'll send him to your room. It's not very private in the jail cells."

Good point. Without another word, I went to my room. I greeted the guards politely that walked by as we crossed paths. On the outside, I appeared calm and collected but on the inside I was feeling all sorts of nervousness. For example, as I reached for the doorknob to my bedroom my hand was shaking wildly. My face also felt hot. What was there to be afraid of? The truth? The truth might be too much to bear.

I sat next to Repede on my bed that was sleeping deeply. He looked at ease sleeping curled up behind me. It's been forever since he's slept on a soft bed. I don't know why he wants to be on my bed when he has a dog cushion not far from my bed. It looks much softer than my bed anyways.

I pet Repede. His fur feels so silky and smooth. They even use high quality shampoo on animals. Everyone lives in luxury here. Repede is probably favored here though. Whenever he trots down the halls people crowd around him to pet him. He doesn't like it but it's funny to see him get mad. He hasn't bitten anyone… yet.

Even though it's a Saturday, it doesn't feel like it at all. It's like a lazy Sunday evening. I only laid down for a moment when Flynn came in. Repede sat up and left the room right away. It didn't take long for him to come. The service here works too quickly. The jail cells are on the opposite side of the castle from where my room is.

I stood up when Flynn closed the door behind himself. He walked to the center of the room. Regret was all over him. It almost made _me_ feel guilty. Although the urge to give in to Flynn's innocent aura was strong, I had to resist it or we'd get nowhere… He looked so sad.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but Flynn stopped me.

"Don't say anything." He said. "What happened earlier wasn't what it seemed. Trust me."

I crossed my arms in disbelief. That doesn't convince me not even slightly.

My lover explained himself. "After school I told you that I was going to a meeting. Of course I went but Sodia was there too. I didn't plan on talking to her but we were assigned to work together so I had no choice."

My heart jumped. Somehow I don't like where this is going. What if they did what we all think? My opinion matters the most in the situation though, however, I _really_ don't want to call it off.

Flynn said "She spoke to me as if she was sane but that was all an act. I've never experienced her act crazy I've only heard about it from people. I was kind of scared. When she said that she wanted me to take her to see the castle again I didn't want to refuse. So once the meeting ended I took Sodia with me. The knights let us in without any suspicions and I showed her anywhere she wanted see. The last thing she wanted to see was my room. When I told her 'no' Sodia pulled out a pocket knife. I took her there without any other words of objection. Without any warning, Sodia stripped and tried to come onto me. What Prince Ioder heard was probably me trying to get her away from me. So in the end I threw her and a robe in the closet and locked it. That's when I came to find you because by then it was close to dark. It _really_ wasn't what it looked like."

"Is that all it really was?" I asked full uncertainty.

"Yes, Yuri. I would never lie to you." He assured.

Flynn held onto me to get a good look into my eyes. I was tearing up. The story made sense but was it actually true? Unfortunately I wasn't here to find that out and Ioder isn't the best source of information.

"If you would never lie to me, why do I still feel so unsure?" I asked hoping to get the answer from him. Instead I only hurt him. The expression on his face showed how much he didn't expect to hear that from me. To tell the truth; I didn't expect myself to say that.

"Yuri…" He said shakily. He hugged me tightly. "I will NEVER trade you in for someone else. There is NO ONE I care about more than you. If you don't believe me then fine but I will ALWAYS put above anyone else. You are my everything, Yuri."

I hugged him back as tight as I could. I didn't want to let go. He means a lot to me. He is all I have. Flynn is my family and my lover. There isn't a thing I can do without him. That doesn't sound like something I'd say but I still feel it. If Flynn hadn't existed, I don't know where I'd be in life. I would probably be dead from starvation on the streets of the Lower Quarter. I met all of the people there from Flynn after all.

I buried me face into Flynn's neck. In return, my lover stroked my long hair. I almost missed how he smelled and the way he caressed me. Everything he does for me feels so right. Does he feel the same way when I love him?

"Yuri, don't leave me." Flynn whispered.

"How can I do that when I've been the one betraying you?" I cried. My body was shaking in his arms. How is it that I just now know what I want and I took so long to realize it? I also went so far into kissing Zagi and not feeling the slightest bit of guilt until now. "Flynn, I don't want _you_ to leave _me_. I've done so many dirty things behind your back and I-"

To cut me off, Flynn kissed me deeply on the lips. It reminded me of anime when roses appear and the wind blows out of nowhere during a romantic scene. It blew me away. (Mainly because I hadn't expected it.)

"I don't care. I've already claimed you anyway." He said.

My eyebrow twitched. How many people will interrupt me today? I'm already tired of it.

"I love more than anyone." I said.

"And I love you more than anyone."

I guess that solves the biggest problem I'm dealing with now the next problem I have to take care of Zagi. I know how much he likes me and I can't let him exceed a certain point of touching not that we should at all. Hopefully he listens to me the first time I ask.

To be continued…


	14. In the Dark

Yet again, everyone is returning to school except for this time it's in the middle of December. This year I found out that private schools like this one have a longer Christmas vacation. Talk about unfair to public schools. Not only that, standing outside in the cold isn't always the most pleasant thing to endure. I hate the winter actually… For some people and I won't mention any names, Estelle, the sharp cold weather enthralls and energizes them. The pink-haired princess really works me to the bone during this time of the year, yet, for everyone else, she gives them enthusiasm. Why is it that _I_ must be the one to suffer every day until spring?

The rich kids all huddled together with their "friends" to keep warm. Many of them complained about the cold although all of them wore thick, expensive coats. I wanted to slap them especially since they have the nerve to whine when Flynn and I are wearing thin, wool jackets. Estelle said she'd buy us real coats for Christmas because she gets her allowance a few days before the holiday break. Honestly, this is the only thing she offered that I didn't refuse. I'd kill to be warm out here. Zaphias get unnecessarily cold when the Blade Drifts of Zopheir are on the other side of the continent.

Flynn had gloves on while I had none. I lost mine as we were moving into the castle. To keep warm, I stuffed my frozen hands into my pockets.

For the four of us, well, three of us to stay warm, we huddled together like everyone else. Estelle was off playing in the snow while Flynn, Ioder, and I tried to position ourselves in a way so we'd all grow warm.

I observed the way the rich kids surrounded each other. It reminded of those old movies during winter. They must still be cold. Just watching them made me even colder.

"Yuri." Ioder said. "You look extremely cold."

"T-T-That's b-b-b-b-becaus-s-se I am." I said as my teeth chattered nonstop and my body ached from shivering.

Just as he was about to say something else, the doors opened and everyone ran to get inside first. In the end, I just so happened to be the last one to enter the building. Duke saw how frozen I was so I didn't have to write until my fingers thawed. It took almost all of the period though.

Before I left to my next class I stopped to ask Duke "So how's it going with you and Alexei?"

He gave me a crooked smile. "Let's just say I'm single now."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

In truth, I really expected it. Duke noticed it on my face. He didn't say anything about it though. Concluding our conversation at that, I went off to my next class.

Zagi didn't come again today. He hasn't been here all month actually. It's better off that way. At least I won't be tempted to kiss him and regret it later. The science teacher and I were the only ones unhappy about that though. Unfortunately the teacher still wants me to die and unfortunately I care about the psycho's grades. I wonder if he's sick or gotten himself arrested. I won't be able to find out since I can't go there without being escorted by Flynn or getting permission from him which most of the time I think Flynn will say 'no'. Who could blame him? I don't even know why he still wants me now that I'm a lip-whore and a kiss addict. Maybe I need an intervention?

My science teacher has been irritated lately. I think it's because Zagi is absent. There's no threatening today or at all this month. It's been paradise in this class which is VERY rare to say for me. The opportunity to say it again will be one chance in a million.

I had not been in class for very long when I was called down to the principal's office. For what reason, I have no idea. I haven't done anything wrong this week… not that I can remember anyway. Beside the point, I merrily left science to go there. I wasn't learning anything new so it's not a complete loss.

My teacher reluctantly signed me out of class. After grabbing my things and snatching the hall pass, I took my time walking down the long hallway. Many nosey students turned their heads to see who was walking down the hall. In return, I stuck my tongue out at them. I hate nosey people especially rich nosey people. The only talent they have is staring.

Wasting as much time as I possibly could, I entered the office without knocking. I have no idea what he wants this early in the morning. During this time of the day, I don't really care about anything. I'm too tired to think.

The deep voice demanded "Sit down."

It sounded oddly familiar. I sat in the chair in front of the desk anyway. When the man turned around in his cozy swivel chair, I realized that it was Commandant Alexei. I forgot he was coming back sometime soon. My heart jumped a little. Shouldn't he be talking to Duke or a therapist?

I raised my left eyebrow in question. "Uh… can I help you with something?" I was hoping that he wasn't going to ask me about Duke. Although, even if he was, why would he pull me out of class for an unimportant question? In many ways I doubt this is serious.

Alexei sat forward in his chair to lean on the big wooden desk. He said "I've heard some things about you on my travels, Yuri Lowell."

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. "What kind of things?" If I'm a nobody in Zaphias, how is information getting out about me outside of the walls? Nothing interesting is happening in my life right now to catch anyone's attention. What did Alexei hear?

"I heard that you are sleeping with Zagi, the serial killer."

My heart stopped. The words went slowly through my mind. Once I finally understood what he just said, I realized that it wasn't true, although why did it make me so nervous? We were close to having sex a few times but it never happened. Zagi has to be the one spreading the rumor around. No one else knows about what we almost did.

"No. That's not true. We don't even have a relationship."

The Commandant obviously didn't believe me. I can tell just by looking at his face.

"You pulled me out of class for this? Why does my private life concern you?" I asked with attitude.

Commandant Alexei got up from the chair angrily. He walked over to me and slammed his hand on the desk. His face was a few centimeters away from mine. "Two weeks ago twenty people were murdered in Capua Nor. A suspect we interrogated said Zagi had something to do with it. He also mentioned that he was doing it to release the frustration he had from a certain someone who didn't love him."

He heart stopped again when Alexei whispered in my ear "That certain someone is you."

"I have nothing to do with this. I haven't seen him for the past month."

"Sure you haven't."

I shouted at him. "I am not in love with Zagi! I have NOTHING to do with his crime! That's all on him!"

I got up from the chair and went for the door. "I will also NEVER sleep with Zagi willingly. Don't pester me about this crap during school again." Then I left the office.

Duke should still be teaching but I don't feel like going back there. Actually, I don't feel like being here at all today so I cut school. I went to the castle to change out of my uniform. I am so not telling Flynn.

In the end I went Zagi's manor. I knocked only a few times before the psycho pulled me inside. It was so dark. I could hardly see, although I could tell that it was the door that he pinned me against. His arm muscles have gotten a little bigger. Why is he always so rough with me? I'm getting tired of it.

He didn't do anything to me. He just stood very close to me while restraining my wrists above my head against the door. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he buried his face in to it once he moved my long hair out of the way. Zagi's hold on me was tight and I don't think it's something that I can break out of.

"Zagi." I said.

"I did something bad." He said. In a way it sounded like his voice was cracking.

"… I heard."

The psycho's presence seemed to have changed slightly. I got a little scared as he kissed my neck lightly and he made his way up to my face.

At first my body tensed up but then it shivered and I got goose bumps. I felt uncomfortable here suddenly. "Stop." I told him.

Zagi ignored me completely as if I said nothing at all. He caressed my face and ran his fingers through my hair. His lips brushed against mine gently multiple times before he actually forced a kiss on me. It hurt when he pressed hard against my lips.

He parted from my face and was breathing on my neck again. His warm hand felt up my shirt. I thought he was becoming saner but I guess I was wrong. Zagi's still psycho after all. It was a mistake hanging around him. Why don't I listen to anyone?

"Zagi, if you go any further, I won't forgive you."

He answered me full of confidence. "We both know that's not going to happen, Yuri."

The words made me shiver. I was lost in what to say to him to release me. This position wasn't the best to run away when his door opens inward.

Using all of his strength, Zagi pulled me down to the floor and got on top of me. This time he wasn't going to let me go. What has been running through his head for the past month? It's like he's a different person. He's not as crazy as when I first met him and he's not as nice as he was a month ago. Did I do this to him by letting him do what he wanted or is he simply taking his frustration out on me?

"Stop!" I yelled as he pulled my shirt up over my head. I was hitting him but it seemed as if it wasn't doing anything. Zagi kept trying to strip me down like I wasn't doing anything at all. My hands actually hurt from his hard chest. (At least that's what I think I was hitting.)

I couldn't see him. I felt everything he was doing though. It burned everywhere on my skin his hands touched. It frightened me more and more as he effortlessly pulled my jeans off my waist. After that moment, I realized that it was over for me. Zagi got what he wanted from me after all those times of trying to accomplish it. Unfortunately it wasn't sex. Instead, the psycho raped me since I resisted.

By the time I was able to get out of the manor, it was dark outside.

On the way to the castle, my mind was completely blank. I mindlessly walked home in the dark. I felt so dirty. I never felt this filthy before. Somehow I found my way to the castle without anything running through my mind. The entire way I walked unconsciously there.

Once the guards saw me approach them, one of them asked me what was wrong. I looked pale to them. I obviously didn't tell them what just happened. Instead, I passed them and went straight inside.

In this case, I won't let Flynn, Ioder, or Estelle see me for the rest of the night. Hopefully my mood will change in the morning. By the way I feel now, I most likely won't feel any different from now or maybe even worse tomorrow.

Repede wasn't in my room tonight. So I let myself fall onto my bed. I cried silently into my pillow without noticing at first. My body was shaking as I thought of the moment. There was nothing else I could think of at the time. It kept repeating in my mind in every detail we experienced. The feeling of his hands on my skin still burn. It hasn't burned this much before. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Flynn walked in my bedroom. Like an idiot, I hid my face from him. He definitely is going to know something is wrong now.

"Yuri? What's wrong?" he asked as he touched my hair.

I flinched and smacked his hand away out of fear. Flynn's blue eyes widened in surprise. I was surprised after I noticed what I just did to him too.

"I-I'm sorry." I said. I laid back down on my pillow refusing to look at him.

"Yuri." He said sternly. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"Yuri."

"I said there's nothing wrong!" I snapped.

His eyes widened in surprise again. I felt angry but at the same time I wanted to tell him about everything that happened to me today with Zagi. I don't want any secrets but that doesn't seem to be the main reason why I don't want to tell him. Why do I feel like I should protect the psycho?

I heard the bed creek and it began to weigh down. I turned my head slightly to see Flynn lying next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. When he touched me I flinched away but he pulled me right back into his grasp. My body was shaking. Flynn is nothing like Zagi, yet, my mind went back to the memory of Zagi touching me.

"No!" I whispered as I grabbed onto Flynn's wrists tightly. Trying to pull him off wasn't working at all.

Flynn kissed me gently behind my neck. He whispered in my ear "I love you, Yuri."

"Flynn." I gasped. "I can't. Let me go."

I was panicking a little. My skin was burning again. Everywhere he touched burned badly as if I were being set on fire alive. I had to get away but I already knew Flynn wouldn't hurt me.

My lover didn't let me go either. He silently hugged me as I tried to escape. I wasn't thinking straight, yet, he refused to release me.

I felt his breath and noticed how good he smelled. I began to calm down.

"I love you, Yuri." He said again.

It took me a while to answer but I said it back. "I love you too."

Flynn stayed with me through the night. I fell asleep first in his arms. I think I fell first with his face buried in my neck and his strong arms wrapped around my body. When exactly will I tell him? If I tell him the word will get to Ioder, then to Estelle, and then to the Imperial Guards, and then they'll track Zagi down. Somehow I know the word will get out in the school too. I'm at a dead end here. I hate being in situations deep like this one… It had to be me of all people in Zaphias too.

Although, if I didn't have a person in my life like Flynn by my side, I don't know where I'd be right now. I'd either be dead or in jail. Zagi isn't going to back off of me. I'm so lost.

While these thoughts were running in my head during my slumber, suddenly my alarm went off. I groaned and didn't move an inch.

"Yuri." Flynn called as he gently shook me. "Come on. Time for school."

The bed was too warm to leave and Flynn snuggling with me didn't quite make it any better.

"I'm not going to school today." I groaned.

My lover scoffed. I felt him get up from the bed to turn off the annoying alarm. That thing would be much easier to deal with if it played music instead of beeping.

Flynn stood in front of me until I sat up, which I did. My hair was all over the place and my eyes were slightly swollen from crying last night. My body also ached from the sexual abuse that occurred yesterday.

"Why?" was all he asked.

I lowered my head.

"Why not just suck it up whatever it is? Our vacation starts in two days. You can relax all you want then."

"I just can't go, Flynn." I said. "I… I can't tell you why yet."

To my surprise, instead of yelling at me, my lover sat next to me on my bed and placed on mine. He said kindly "Then I'll stay with you."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Flynn. I…"

Before I finished my sentence, the elf prince barged in my room. He was still wearing his Irish Green pajamas. "Yuri! You're not going to school! I'm staying here too!"

Estelle came running in from behind him. "Me too!"

"Were you listening the entire time?" Flynn asked.

"I wasn't." Estelle said honestly "But Prince Ioder was. That's why I came over. Sorry that I eavesdropped."

"Estelle!" Ioder said.

The two blondes began to argue back and forth like usual. Estelle tried to stop them but of course that was never going to work.

I laughed to myself watching them go at it. It made me feel a little better seeing how they were getting along. Flynn suspects something is wrong but the other two don't know anything yet. Being here worries me that someone will find out.

My cell phone vibrated. I got a text from Zagi. I hesitated to open it up at first but I did while they were occupied.

My heart began to race faster and my body ached even more when I read it. It said: "Meet me in the public quarter."

I looked at my friends who were still having a good time and responded to the text with uncertainty. I said: "Okay."

To be continued…


	15. Bow Before the King

Once it turned noon and when no one was looking, I finally took a shower and got clothes on. I was scared to leave out of the front door. I wasn't worried about any teachers or Commandant Alexei seeing me outside during school hours I was worried if Flynn would catch me when I was the one who wanted to stay home in the first place.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get from the castle to the public quarter. Zagi was nowhere to be found. In some ways I was hoping he wouldn't come that way if someone I knew saw me out here I could say that I was just getting some air. I have no excuse if Zagi came.

The winter air stung and nipped at my skin mercilessly. I don't like wearing hats or scarfs for some odd reason. It's probably why I get sick so fast. Everyone is always scolding me for not dressing appropriately when it's cold. I'm used to it though.

About thirty more minutes passed by since I've been here. I leaned on the railing of the bridge in the public quarter and watched the nobles walk beneath it. Very little poor people were here today. It's mainly because they can't afford coats so they stay inside their houses that have no heating and snuggle together underneath their thin low quality blankets. The houses don't even have fireplaces.

I remember Flynn and I doing that in the winter time. We'd snuggle together using our blankets with Repede and boiled a pot of water on the stove to help heat the small apartment room up. It helped a little but the wooden floor was still cold which made us cold all over again. I do not want to go back to those days. It was hell.

The psycho interrupted my thoughts when he put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped and smacked his hand off of me. I immediately started shaking uncontrollably again. My heart was beating so fast to the point that it started aching. It didn't help that my body ached too.

Zagi looked surprised for the first time when he saw the fear in my eyes.

"Yuri? Are you afraid?" He asked.

I hid my face in my hand. "Seeing me afraid of you was what you wanted all of this time, right? Since we first met you wanted me to be afraid of you. Now you know what makes me scared."

"I don't want you to be scared of me anymore, Yuri." He said. He sounded truthful. "Please don't be."

"You should have thought of that before you touched me!"

The criminal stayed silent. He knew that I was right. Did he regret it though? He doesn't know the meaning of caring for someone else. He has no sympathy for others either.

Zagi looked hurt. Was it from what I said or what he's done?

"Yuri." He said as he took a step towards me.

"Go away." I responded as I took a step backwards.

Knowing that I'd keep moving away, Zagi rushed up me and hugged me. Unfortunately my arms were stuck between our chests so I couldn't push him off. (Not that I could.)

"Zagi!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I didn't want to hear it though. "Sorry" isn't going to reverse time. It isn't going to make what had merely kisses like before. Kissing was bad enough. Now I have to live with the fact that we did more than that against my will.

"Enough!" I said.

He let me go. He looked more afraid than me. His eyes showed everything he was feeling right now. Fear, denial, and regret. I cared honestly but I couldn't bring myself to let it go after all of the times that I told him "no". He's lucky that I'm even here right now talking to him.

The rage inside of me built up at once. "Just forget it Zagi! I hate you! Why couldn't you like someone else!" I yelled. It turned into sobbing. "Why did you have to hurt me after I trusted you? You idiot…"

I wiped the tears off of my numb face with the sleeve of my new coat. The last thing I wanted was to cry in public. My body was still shaking and my heart was still beating fast. My body still ached too.

"You're an idiot…" I whimpered.

The psycho hugged me again. I actually let him hug me this time. I know he didn't want to hurt me.

"I'm sorry." He told me again. "You might as well tell Ioder or Estelle what I did to you. I'm leaving for Dahngrest today anyway." He backed away so I could see his face. I looked into his eyes when he told me "No matter how much you hate me, I will never feel the same way. Yuri, I love you too much."

The psycho kissed my forehead and then walked away in the direction of his manor. He left me there standing in shock. I can't believe he's leaving Zaphias especially after he told me how felt.

Later that day I found myself telling Flynn what happened between Zagi and me yesterday. I never saw him get so mad. He immediately got up to find him but I told him that he left Zaphias today. I didn't tell him where he went though. I still care for Zagi even though he did such an awful thing and I told him that I hated him. It's crazy to even think something like that. Why do I still care for a person like that? I cannot fall for a crazy person like that especially after what he just did. It's ridiculous.

Flynn was the one who told Ioder instead of me. Ioder was angry for sure but he also looked like he was going to cry, but he didn't. Estelle cried enough for the both of them. The princess didn't leave my side for a while. I appreciated it but I felt better after seeing the psycho to talk to him. I really hope I'm not developing feelings for him. I REALLY don't need more problems. Someone else needs to have drama so I can be relieved at least a little.

Ioder said that even though Zagi is a wanted man from his crimes and what just happened, the guards can't touch him right now because he's in Dahngrest. The guilds there forbid any activity from the Imperial Guards no matter how terrible the crime is. The guilds take care of everything there but since Zagi didn't commit any crimes in Dahngrest, he won't be punished. That's why Zagi left in the first place. I wonder if he's planning to stay there to live.

Once it turned Christmas day, my friends decided to leave me alone. I love them but it's good to be in solitude for a while. Their love is suffocating.

It snowed heavily today. The nobles' children weren't playing in the snow outside but I could see the children from the lower quarter having fun outside. I asked Estelle to pull some strings so that the citizens in the lower quarter could have heat for a week at least. Although, Estelle didn't like that idea so she turned the heat on for three months. Talk about caring. She's too nice for her own good. She even supplied them with plenty of food. When it comes to picking the next king or queen, Estelle's got my vote.

The Christmas tree that was in the castle was huge. It was the biggest tree that I've ever seen. It almost touched the ceiling in the parlor. Hundreds of presents were stacked and sitting under the tree untouched. This can't all be just for four people (maybe Repede too knowing Estelle). Even if the guards got gifts, there would be so many more left.

I stood there in awe like a child in candy land. I never saw anything like this as a kid. I only saw things like this on TV. It's much more amazing in person.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ioder said approaching me.

"Yeah…" My voice was far off from being mesmerized. "What are you going to do with all of these presents?" I asked once I snapped back to reality.

"We're going to give five to each person living here and then donate the rest to Capua Torim and Heliord."

"Really?"

"It's hard to get things over there unless you send it by ship."

"Oh…"

I went back to looking at the tree. The ornaments were so bright and sparkly I just couldn't stop looking at it. The elf prince was laughing at me but I didn't bother to say anything back to him.

"Yuri…" He whined suddenly. He startled me at first. "Please dance with me at the ball today. You waltz so well."

"I'll think about it since you're so desperate but it better not be like last time." I said bluntly.

He smiled merrily anyway and hugged me tightly quickly before he ran down the hallway calling for Estelle. For a minute there, he looked about the same size of an elf. I found it funny because he was wearing green again and his ears somehow become pointy when he gets excited.

Around one o' clock, I took my second shower for formal fitting in the royal dressing room. The party starts at three o' clock. It's cutting pretty close to the time for guests to arrive and we're dressing this late. Talk about care-free. I guess it's a prince and princess's job to be fashionably late for everything. I know for sure Estelle doesn't like that. She likes to cut to the chase and end it right on time. Ioder just doesn't give a damn.

When I opened my gifts earlier, I got another coat, an iPod, a brand new XBOX 360, a lifetime supply of candy bars, and a stack of video games. It was the best Christmas ever. I wanted to play the games right away but, unfortunately, there's this party thing that's so important apparently. I already want this party to end and it hasn't even started yet. Dammit!

Once the party finally began, the guards asked the people to sing some Christmas song that Flynn and I didn't know so we stood there and made fun of some of the nobles' clothes and hairstyles. They looked ridiculous. Why do they laugh at the poor when they come outside looking even more ridiculous?

At exactly three-thirty, they introduced Ioder. He wore a green suit with silver accessories. Honestly, I didn't listen to a word he said. His high-pitched voice caught my attention very little times. I don't know what he was talking about either.

Before I knew I heard them say "Entering Princess Estellise Sidos Heurassein."

She was wearing a red dress with white accessories. I guess they found it cute to make them match the theme of the holiday. They both look "rather dashing" tonight I admit.

Estelle spoke about the reason for Christmas and its past and I also didn't listen to her either. I REALLY hope she doesn't ask me how well she did later. It's hard to lie to an innocent person with a good heart.

The snobby nobles' clapped once she finished. Ioder and Estelle both came straight to Flynn and I after the music started to play. The whole room seemed to light up when they approached us. No wonder so many people like them. (Not just because they're rich.)

"Well, Yuri?" Ioder said to me as he extended his hand.

I looked at Flynn to see what his facial expression was. Obviously he was irritated but he didn't bother to say anything to us. Instead he turned his head and huffed. Ioder took it as a "yes" and pulled me out to the middle of the ball room. I heard Flynn grunt before I was taken.

Even though he practically ran to the center of the room, he still looked graceful doing it. I guess he's in waltz mode.

Prince Ioder and I took the first dance. The nobles' gathered around us in the form of a circle. I wasn't nervous but I think I saw a bit of sweat drip off of the elf prince's face once he reached for my hand again. Why is he so nervous suddenly?

We joined hands and came a little closer. His big blue eyes kept getting distracted by something else behind me. I turned around to see a large man with a blonde beard, pot belly, and blue eyes. He looked a lot like Ioder.

"Calm down. I don't want to touch sweaty hands." I said.

"S-Sorry."

As soon as the next song began to play, we started to dance. We went around in circles around the room. Every time that man came into Ioder's view, the elf prince took a quick glance. The man seemed to be observing us or maybe Ioder.

Ioder moved gracefully but not as smooth as he did before he saw that man. Estelle and Flynn didn't notice him though. I wonder if Estelle knows who he is. A relative maybe?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Forget it." He demanded.

I just let it go. It wouldn't be good to get into an argument in front of everyone with a prince. Besides, I wasn't in an arguing mood.

Ioder looked over at the mysterious man one last time then, he suddenly tripped over my feet and we both fell to the ground. I landed beside him on my shoulder while he landed on his back. His face was red from complete embarrassment.

The nobles' were whispering to each other. I didn't care what they thought of me. All I cared about was the throbbing pain in my shoulder.

The man that had been observing us shook his head in shame and then walked away to go do something else. Ioder was humiliated but he got up calmly and dusted himself off.

"Are you okay, Yuri?" He asked.

"Yeah but I should be asking you that. What's going on?"

He furrowed his thin blonde eyebrows. He ignored me completely and bowed to the audience to apologize. The elf then took my hand and led me away from the crowd back to Flynn and Estelle. He's really pissing me off. I want an answer from him.

"Ioder, are you-" Estelle began to say but Ioder walked away. He went in the direction that the mysterious man went.

"That was strange." Flynn said.

Curiosity got the best of me. I had no choice but to follow him. That elf is usually calm no matter what the situation is. I just want to know what relationship he has with that man.

Flynn and the princess stayed in the ball room. About an hour from now Estelle and Ioder should be heading out to deliver the gifts to Capua Torim. They said they'll be back tomorrow but we'll see what happens.

It seemed like the elf prince and that man went towards the library. That's the most private place in the east wing that I can think of right now and it's the farthest room in that wing.

Sure enough, I saw Ioder enter the library and shut the door behind him. I quietly approached the door and put my ear to it. Hopefully they didn't go back too far in the large room.

"You never changed, Ioder." An unfamiliar deep voice said. "You're still screwing everything up just like you always did."

"Father, I'm sorry."

So that guy is his father… That oddly doesn't surprise me. The looks explain it all.

Uninterested in everything else those two were going to say, I quietly left them to join my friends again.

The music could be heard from the ball room down the long hallway. What the nobles' and upper classmen found soothing and tasteful, I found boring. There's nothing to do here besides eat and drink the stuff you're not supposed to. Why do I come to these things? Nobody obviously enjoys it here.

"That was fast." Estelle said to me once I joined her. Flynn was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah? I just wanted a quick listen."

"You saw that man watching Ioder, right? He was Ioder's father. The king doesn't exactly approve of Ioder. Everything Ioder does is wrong in his eyes. It's a shame really because Ioder desperately wants his father's approval."

"Hmph. I wouldn't know what that feels like so I can't empathize, but wouldn't it make a little more sense for him to not stare into space while the 'amazing' leader is watching. I don't know about him but it's easier for me to focus when I'm not worrying about what other people are thinking." I said plainly.

"Is that so?" A deep voice said from behind me.

Estelle gasped and bowed right away. I didn't do anything even after I realized who it was.

Ioder's daddy, King Reinhold, stood close behind me. For a big guy, he moves silently. Luckily, even I have enough sense to not tell him that.

"An impressive way of thinking from a commoner Mr. Yuri Lowell." He told me. He then told Estelle "Please raise your head Estellise. You needn't bow for me. After all you are my favorite heir to the throne."

Estelle nervously raised her head. By the expression she was making, she didn't like what he just said either. Of course she kept her mouth. I wanted to say something but my gut kept me from saying anything. King Reinhold is a pretty intimidating man. Everyone must think that if I do.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"My son mentions you a lot and I must say; he takes quite a fancy to you."

My eyebrow twitched. Who the hell doesn't that elf tell his business? Even the father who doesn't like knows his business. No wonder he likes Estelle more.

"Oh really?" I said completely uninterested.

"Oh yes. It surprised me a little I must admit."

"Why? Because he's gay?"

"No. I've been judging his sexuality since he was a child. Ioder's homosexuality did not faze me as his father." He said. "Merely because he fell for a filthy rat from the lower quarter."

Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something to this very ignorant man, he cut me off. "Yet, I had no knowledge of people from that place with beautiful faces like yours. It surprises me not why he fell for you, Yuri." He paused and thought for a moment. "Although, it makes me rather curious whether Ioder is homosexual or not. You have a very feminine face and such long hair, young man."

"I've been told." I said miserably.

I took a quick glance at Estelle. She stood there without looking at us talk. She stood, watching the guest socialize and dance. Estelle also seemed stiff and very nervous which is very unlikely for her. Why is everyone so afraid of this man (besides the fact that he rules over Terca Lumireis)?

"I heard that you don't approve of Ioder. Why?" I asked not caring if was being rude.

King Reinhold laughed.

"Yuri!" Estelle said.

"Silence." The King said.

Estelle listened right away and went back to what she was doing. She appeared to be stiffer than earlier. How unfair. This guy is so strict. He doesn't even seem to be soft on his "favorite". I don't want to come across his path too often especially since I'm living here now.

"Ioder doesn't live up to the expectations that I'm looking for. Estellise, however, fits my vision perfectly. It's a shame because Estellise isn't even my daughter or related to me for that matter."

The King irritates me. He's the most ignorant noble I've met throughout my entire life. He even looks down on his own son, who just so happens to be royalty and blood.

"Sir, if I'm such a filthy rat, why bother to talk to me nevertheless, as you people say, glance at me since I'm so dirty?" I asked.

"Yes…" He said as if he were unsure himself. "Why do I speak to lowlife like you? You mean nothing to me. Why did I even bother to learn your name, Yuri Lowell? Maybe it's because my worthless son is crazy about you."

"Ha! If I'm scum and Ioder is worthless then, why are you here? Why were you watching him make a fool of himself in front of everyone trying to get your approval? Why are you speaking to a 'filthy rat from the lower quarter' that Prince Ioder just so happens to love so much? Maybe you should take a step back to look at yourself, King Reinhold, and ask yourself whether you're less than what you think."

Ending the conversation at that, I dismissed myself by going to find Flynn out in the crowd of people.

Before I left, I heard King Reinhold tell Estelle "Yuri Lowell is an interesting boy."

"Yes indeed." She responded.

Not far from where I just was, Flynn was. A group of young girls around our age were surrounding him asking him a million questions.

I admit; I got a little jealous. So I squeezed myself through the crowd and up to Flynn. I latched onto my lover's arm and told them all loud and clear "He's gay." Then I pulled him along holding his hand not caring that his face was bright red from embarrassment. He is so going to get me later for that.

"Merry Christmas!" I said cheerfully to him once we got away from the girls.

"Whatever." Flynn said back.

He pulled the mistletoe from the kitchen out from his back pocket and held it above us. I smirked and merrily kissed him not caring who saw us. Flynn didn't seem to care either but I think that King Reinhold saw us. It's not a big loss or embarrassment. His son is gay after all.

About an hour later, the king announced the sleigh will disembark in a few minutes to go to Capua Torim. Only a few hundred nobles out of thousands went outside to the courtyard to see it off. Flynn and I only went out to Ioder and Estelle off. It's going to be lonely without them even though it's only one day.

It was snowing like mad outside. Estelle and Ioder were sitting on the sleigh with the presents in the back and two knights were driving fully armed.

The crowd cheered loudly once the sleigh drove off. Flynn and I waved good-bye to them. By the look on Estelle's face, I don't think she wanted to leave us behind. We should be the ones worrying about her. She doesn't know how naïve she is. Ioder didn't want to leave either. It makes me wonder if they did this willingly or not. After all, the king is in town.

To be continued…


	16. Don't You Just Love Kings?

By the time the party was over, Flynn and I were the ones who cleaned up most of the mess from the guests. The servants were grateful but they also didn't do much. Once the prince and the princess were gone, I assume they figured they weren't being watched. They didn't know that their king was in town. So far, I do not like him. The creep is up to something. I hope it's not some kind of ominous plot to take over Terca Lumireis.

Hundreds of trash bags were taken out into the front yard by the gate. Not long after they were all outside, the trash truck came by and collected all of the garbage. They even picked up the scraps that fell out of the bags. (Talk about dedication.)

Today was also fairly cloudy but I don't think it's going to rain. I'm hoping that Estelle and Ioder come back sometime today. I love Flynn but it's boring being here with just him… and King Reinhold. I haven't spoken to the king since yesterday night when he refused to help clean.

I was aching all over from all of the heavy bags of trash that was being carried. My back cracked every time I bent over or arched it. I wasn't sure if Flynn was feeling the same. He seems just fine this morning but he's good at hiding pain.

The halls of the castle were gloomy and dull today for some reason. On top of that, I was bored out of my mind. There was NOTHING for me to do. I would play with my XBOX 360 but it broke. Also, the new gifts I got, I forgot where I put them. Instead, to keep myself occupied, I began to roam the halls. I even discovered a few things as I was exploring. Apparently, the basement is where the knights' sleep and it is stock full of weapons. Most of them I can't even name.

Not only that, I found a secret hallway behind Ioder's room. It looked much nicer than the rest of the castle and there were about five rooms in the hall. For some reason each of the doors were labeled. There were two bathrooms, an office, a library, and the king's chamber.

As I walked by the king's office, I noticed that there were people talking from the other side. The voices were muffled but I could still hear a few words.

It sounded like Flynn and King Reinhold arguing.

Flynn said something about Ioder and the dance. I couldn't piece together whatever he was saying though. King Reinhold said something about me. I didn't hear anything after that. A few moments later, I heard footsteps heading towards the door. I ran back to the main hallway just in time before someone opened it. I'm not worried about their relationship; I'm just worried about any secrets that are being made. There have been too many secrets for me this year and I'm not looking forward to anymore problems.

I went off to the bathroom on the other side of the castle to take a shower just in case someone came from the room to see who was there listening.

Whatever they were talking about got me curious though. It's best for me to stay out of this one though… unless I'm already in it… My Christmas break is really relaxing, huh? Once I got rid of the psycho rapist, the power crazy king decides to make more conflict. What other exciting things am I going to experience this year?

The warm water from the shower head felt so good. This is my second shower today too. I know I shouldn't be wasting water like this but castle water feels so good. I wonder what kind of water it is.

Without knocking, someone came barging through the bathroom door. It took me a moment to realize that it was Flynn who walked in on me. My lover quickly closed the door behind him once he noticed I was naked.

"What's up?" I asked merrily. In truth, I knew what he wanted. This guy catches on too fast.

Flynn crossed his arms looking pissed off standing outside of the shower door. I wasn't going to come out. He scares me when he's angry.

"Wh-What?" I asked again.

"I want to talk to you. Come out of the shower. I can't hear you well with water running like that."

He sounded so mad.

"N-No. I don't want to. You're just going to have to wait until I come out."

I did not expect Flynn to start taking off his clothes. It really surprised me especially when he jumped into the shower with me.

I think this is his second time bathing today too. The only difference is he's getting in to yell at me not because the water feels good.

"Heh. The last time we did this was when we were five." I said nervously.

"King Reinhold told me something interesting not too long ago. He said that Ioder looked so happy with you yesterday that he would like you two to get married."

"What the hell! Is that even legal! Did Ioder agree with it! Why did he tell you of all people!"

"It's legal if the king wants it to be. Prince Ioder doesn't know. He probably told me because he wanted to see how I'd react. The bastard was smiling the entire time he was telling me. Did you know about it?"

His voice was monotone. That is often the step before yelling.

"No. The only time the king spoke to me was at the party. I don't want to marry the elf prince anyway. That would be so weird." I said with my back facing Flynn.

He stayed silent for a while. I could tell that he was feeling really upset right now but I had no idea what to say to him. At times like these I usually stayed overnight at his apartment and I let him hold me while were going to sleep. In the morning he'd wake up just fine so I often had nothing to say to him. He always healed on his own but this time is different.

I sighed. "Flynn listen…"

My lover turned me around to face him. He kissed me with so much force but it carried passion behind it. Flynn hugged me tightly with our wet bodies touching and my wet hair wrapped around his fingers. I felt him take a whiff of my clean hair and he buried his face into my neck to kiss me dozens of times. His strong arms held me securely and his broad hands gripped each side of my waist. I couldn't help but to hug him back.

"Maybe we should go back to the lower quarter, Flynn." I suggested.

"All I want is for you to not leave me for anyone else, Yuri." He held me a little tighter. "I've been feeling so distant from you lately. You're the only person I have ever wanted and you're slipping from my fingers."

I noticed he let my wet hair slide through his fingers as he kissed me again. I know he's upset right now but I hope he doesn't want to have sex in the shower. We're already wet enough.

"Well, Flynn wait until I finished bathing. I'll talk to the king himself."

My lover didn't respond. He eased his hold on me, kissed my neck one more time, and let me wash up. He washed himself too. Luckily the shower was big enough for the both of us or else I would have been so annoyed with how many times we would have bumped into each other.

I quickly got dressed to see King Reinhold. He was in his office. He sat at his desk looking pretty intimidating. He had his hands folded on his big, polished mahogany desk and it was almost as if he was expecting me. His eyes practically said "I knew it." He probably wanted Flynn to tell me what he said so I would come into his office… Ioder is just like his father in many ways. They both do stupid things to get what they want from people who they think are less than them. I wonder if all nobles (except Estelle) do that. The only way they could get by in life is by being rich and snobby apparently.

Despite how small I was feeling compared to the king's huge ego, I approached him anyway. Even though his desk wasn't too far from the door it felt like a mile walking to him with my wobbly legs. Hopefully he didn't notice how unconfident I actually was.

"I was waiting for you." The king said as he offered me a seat in front of his oversized desk.

I sat down on the edge of the chair. There was no way I was going to get comfortable in his office.

"I bet your friend told you about my idea." He said in the most arrogant voice I've ever heard. "So how about it? Will you go through with it?"

"Ha!" I said because I just couldn't believe how he was handling this. The king was absolutely… I guess I could say stupid and overconfident. What was I intimidated for?

"There is no way I'd ever marry Ioder." I told him. "If I were to marry someone it'd be Flynn."

He sat forward. "What if I said you had no choice?" He told me in a deep voice as if he was threatening me.

I sat forward to meet his level. "What if I said I did?" I repeated his tone of voice just to be an ass.

"You worthless street rat! Are you so uneducated that you have no idea who you're talking to?"

"No. I think I'm so educated that I know who I shouldn't let talk down to me. Living in the lower quarter will do that to you." I said as sarcastic as possible.

He wanted to tell me to leave his office. The look on his hairy face said it all. I was just waiting for him to say the word but instead he sat back in his big comfy chair and stroked his beard. King Reinhold seemed to be studying me. He watched my face and my body language. If he knew psychology then he should know that I'm not afraid anymore.

I met his eyes. The king's blue eyes searched and appeared to be seeing through me. In a way he seemed curious but he also had a cold feel to his gaze. That didn't scare me though. I think Zagi is the only man that can do that.

"I don't know whether to like you or not Yuri Lowell."

"Well, King Reinhold, I already know that I don't like you."

I left his office without looking back. Maybe he'll stop talking to me now… at least that's what I'm hoping. I couldn't help but feel a little pride after that.

This king is making things worse. I thought that with Zagi gone, the drama would decrease at least some amount. Once the elf prince comes back, I hope the king leaves and goes back to wherever he came from.

Flynn took Repede out for a walk and hasn't been back for hours. He must be clearing his head but I don't know what for. It's not like I'll actually go through with marriage. Of course King Reinhold can force me to if he wanted to but that doesn't seem likely… Maybe I'll run away to Halure or maybe Aspio. I haven't seen Rita in a long time anyway. Or I could possibly leave this continent and go to Capua Torim. So many options to choose from…

I stayed in my room all day wondering when Estelle and Ioder would get back. It felt like forever since they've been gone. It's not that I missed them; I wanted to know what Ioder thought about this. More than likely, I was curious about the elf prince's opinion on this. He would definitely say "yes" if Flynn and I weren't involved.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, Estelle came barging into my room and shouts "Yuri!" with excitement and she jumped on me. Her coat was wet and cold from the snow.

"Estelle?" I said.

"We were on our way when we heard the terrible news! How are you! Are you alright! King Reinhold didn't threaten you, did he!"

"Calm down. I'm alright. The king didn't anything."

The princess sat at the edge of my bed and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! Usually the king persists until he gets what he wants or he takes it by force. You must be really lucky, Yuri!"

"I suppose."

Deep down, I knew this wasn't over. If King Reinhold is good at observing people and reading personalities then, he'll take me by force despite what me or the elf prince has to say about it. Something is not going to go well.

Ioder soon came in with the saddest expression I've seen him make. My heart shot up to my throat.

Ioder then said "I'll see you under the arch in two days."

To be continued…


	17. On the Run

Everyone saw that coming. Estelle frowned and the news didn't catch me by surprise. However, it surprised me that the elf wasn't happy. We all know he's madly in love with me. I thought he'd be overjoyed to find out that I'd be all his now.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"It's just… this isn't the way I wanted to claim you. You won't be happy this way." The elf responded.

"I see." It took me a while to tell them my decision but after a long pause and the tension decreased a little, I told them my plan. "I'm leaving Zaphias for a while."

"Yuri…!" Estelle yelled.

"There's no other option right now. I won't be far. I promise."

She sighed with her watery green eyes.

"I just got to find Flynn and Repede and we'll be out of here by tomorrow night. Thanks for letting us stay here. It really was fun."

I smiled at them.

The problem is what if Flynn doesn't want to come? Also, once we do leave, where exactly are we going to go? We don't have any money to buy a house in a different city and we also can't afford to stay here until we do have enough to at least stay at an inn for a night or two. I guess sleeping outside without food for a few days is okay, after all, we were raised in the lower quarter. The longest we went without food was about a week or half of a week. We'll be fine… I hope.

"I'm going with you!" Estelle said.

"Whoa. You can't come. You're the princess."

"I don't care! I'm coming with you!"

Once she crossed her arms, I knew I wasn't going to win this one. How am I going to sneak out here with the princess of Terca Lumireis? There has to be some way to leave her behind. I don't want to be charged with another crime and "kidnapping" the princess seems too much for even me to handle.

"We're leaving tonight." She insisted. "Go find Flynn."

"Um, okay."

I put on the coat that I received for Christmas and set out to find my boyfriend immediately. Estelle took over the operation so I might as well follow them before she gets scary. Somewhere under that cover, Estelle must be a very demanding person. I really don't want to see her at her worst.

Out of all of the places Flynn could possibly be, the nobles' quarter is definitely off of the list. The public quarter is my best bet so I went there.

There were a lot more people there than usual. The nobles were all gathered around the fountain at the very center of the public quarter. It looked like they were listening to a motivational speaker. The man speaking was talking about scum. I couldn't help but notice that he pointed at me as an example. I hate when people do that. It happens a lot in the nobles' quarter. Anybody can be walking by minding their own business and then out of nowhere, someone points and laughs.

When the nobles turned to look at me all I did was roll my eyes. Normally, I would have made a smart-ass remark but I don't feel like getting into an argument right now. I had enough of rich people. I want to vomit just by looking at those "scum."

In the area in the public quarter closer to the lower quarter, I spotted Flynn with Repede. He was sitting on a bench with Repede lying at his feet. I approached him quietly from behind. The bench was ice cold. How the hell can he sit on this block of ice?

Repede sat up with his tail wagging which lead to Flynn turning around to face me. I decided to sit on the block of ice next to him. It's even colder when you sit down. The frozen seat sent shivers up my spine and numbed my ass.

I drew a deep breath before I spoke to my lover. It's so hard to talk to him. Every time I want to talk about something important, my throat gets dry and it aches like something is stuck in it. With my raspy voice, I asked my lover "How do you feel about leaving Zaphias with me… and possibly Estelle? We have to leave."

He sighed heavily. "We shouldn't _have_ to go anywhere."

"I know but don't you think it's for the best? I don't feel like having anymore drama. Heh, I'm already on the brink of suicide." I joked.

Flynn hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands balled up resting on his chin. If he doesn't come with me, I don't think that I can leave without him. I'll worry too much about him if I can't keep an eye on him. Not only that, I love Flynn too much to leave him behind.

"Alright." He mumbled. "Where are we going?"

"Don't know yet." It was hard for me to mask my enthusiasm from his answer. "Let's go to a different continent though. We can't risk King Reinhold sending imperial guards after us in Halure, Aspio, or Capua Nor."

"Yeah… We need to hurry then."

Estelle already finished packing by the time Flynn, Repede, and I got back to the castle. Flynn and I didn't pack too many things. All we brought were five pairs of clothing, our toothbrushes, underwear, bottled holy water (to ward off the monsters), a tent, soap, and dried food to carry in our backpacks. Estelle brought money along with her essentials. We planned to find an inn first but we'll see if we have to sleep out in the woods or something.

Around midnight, the four of us snuck out through the back of the castle. No guards were in sight as we successfully got off of the castle's jurisdiction. In fact, no one was outside at all. Just to make sure that we wouldn't get caught, we took the exit in the lower quarter because they have no cameras.

After we left Zaphias, we traveled to Quoi Woods to sleep there. Resting in any city didn't seem safe. By the time we reached Quoi Woods, it was two o' clock in the morning. It didn't take long to fall asleep.

As soon as the sun rose, Flynn woke us up to eat quickly, drink some water, and then we kept moving. I'm surprised that the princess is doing this well outside of the lap of luxury. She hasn't complained once so far or worried about the monsters. I know she will though. I'm not looking forward to hearing it.

Maybe within a half-an-hour, we saw Halure from the woods. No one was in sight that seemed suspicious (not that anyone would be at six in the morning).

Everyone entered the city to get any essential supplies since guards are less likely to be here than in Aspio. I felt a little nervous about getting spotted still.

Flynn got the supplies from the merchant. Estelle and I stood a few feet away from Flynn as he got the items. From afar, I noticed several men standing by the tree of Halure staring at me. They were wearing black hooded jackets with the hood over their heads. Claws hung out from their long sleeves and they had red glowing eyes. They didn't look like friendly people so we'll definitely try to avoid them. Somehow, they looked familiar.

"Are we going to stop at Capua Nor next?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah." I answered taking my attention away from the red-eyed men. "Then we can take a boat to Capua Torim. Hopefully we can go unseen."

"This is kind of exciting!" Estelle said. "It's just like an adventure!"

"It's only fun for you because you're not being chased." I mumbled. "Let's keep moving."

As we made our way out of Halure, the men watched us. They looked like they knew me from somewhere. I **HOPE** they are not guards in disguise.

It took about five hours on foot to get to Capua Nor. Our feet hurt from walking non-stop. On top of that, it was cold outside. If we thought it felt cold before, then we didn't even know the meaning of freezing after we found our way through Ehmead Hill. The Blade Drifts of Zopheir really made the area near the port town bitter cold. Because of the weather, the boats might not be running in this weather. If they aren't, I don't know what we'll do.

We went straight for the inn as soon as we entered the town. Our feet ached badly. I never walked so much in my life. We might have to stay here after all and head out first thing in the morning.

"I can really go for some of your cooking now, Flynn." I whined. "… And then take a nap."

"Be patient, Yuri." He told me this as he was drying Repede off. It was snowing for a while after we left Ehmead Hill and Repede was shivering like a Chihuahua.

In the meantime, I lit the fire in the fireplace so all of us could warm up. Everyone appeared to be in healthy condition. The only thing we needed was a night off of our feet and something in our stomachs.

"Um, I have wanted to ask for a while now but, um, how far are we going exactly?" Estelle asked as she sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Good question." I said. I then turned to Flynn. "How far do you feel like travelling?"

Flynn pulled a few ingredients out of his bag to make cream stew. "Dahngrest. If we want to escape the knights for good then Dahngrest is the best city to go to since guilds are running it."

"That'll be difficult to get to in a day. The next stop is Capua Torim and it only takes an hour to get there by boat so there's no point in resting there. After that is Heliord and it's strictly ran by knights." I said.

"Don't we have to pass through Heliord to get to Dahngrest?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah. If we're lucky, our faces won't be on the news."

"Let's not worry about this right now." Flynn said.

My blonde lover began to prepare the stew. I couldn't help but noticed how troubled he looked. I wonder what he's thinking. Could he be thinking that this will never work? Honestly, even I think that this plan is pretty stupid. No one alive has ever escaped the knights and I doubt that we'll be the ones to successfully do it any time soon.

This on-the-run thing may be what's weighing on Flynn's mind but I can't help but feel that there is something else that's bothering him. I don't want to ask him if it's something personal with Estelle in the room. When Flynn's upset, I get upset too.

Within half an hour or so, the stew was finished. We ate the stew and then I laid down with my lover. Estelle went to sleep in the bed next to ours. We only slept for about three hours when Flynn violently woke me up. Repede was growling beside our beds. When I decided to officially get up I realized what was wrong. The red-eyed men from Halure were in our room. Did they follow us here?

One of the men raised a hand into the air and threw down a smoke bomb. The room filled with mist and soon we all were overcame with lethargy. I was the last to collapse. Before I lost consciousness, I saw some of the men approach us. They carried us out into the night and onto a boat. I wish that I was awake for the rest. I lost consciousness on the boat. What the hell is going on?

To be continued…


End file.
